12 Showbiz Days of Christmas
by false sourires
Summary: How exactly did Kyoko get Shoko’s phone number? Maria’s father thinks Maria is?... Does Yashiro like blondes or brunettes? Who is the mysterious J? Will Sawara survive the Takarada curse? Kyoko, a stalker!.... Series of oneshots.
1. On the first day

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura…unless the anime creators continue to screw up.**

_**On the first day of Christmas Shotaro gave to me….**_

_**A stalker in Sakura tree.**_

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 1st

Black clouds filled the muddy gray sky completing the damp, cold morning. Sparse piles of snow were scattered along the edges of the sidewalk and on bits of bare earth and leafless trees. It was unusually quiet in the park, except for the sounds of the cars passing by; the park was empty of its normal bustling crowd. He was grateful, in a fashion. His manager might decide to end her pacifist vows and strangle him._ Heh_. A frowning Shoko was entertaining; sometimes, he deliberately annoyed her just to see her frown. Lately, it wasn't as entertaining playing around with Shoko. He knew where the fault lay.

Before hitting puberty, he had been aware that large breasted women were his type, and flat-chest women a zero on his radar. The ideal woman, in his opinion, was slim, with D or larger breasts and was tall, but still shorter than him. Attractive, definitely not a plain Jane. She would be an excellent chef and house maker who would cater to his every little whim, utterly devoted. He didn't like sycophants, the woman would have to have some personality to her. Not the wishy-washiness that his fangirls possessed. Older then, like Shoko or Asami, not as mature though.

Shoko was too mature, she never freaked out when he flirted with her or listened adoringly to his every word. He was the center of her world only because the company president told her he was. As a kid everyone had always lavished their attention on him, even now as the top singer in Japan people worshipped and catered to him, and that's what he expected. Which is why it was so damn mind boggling that the one person filling his head was the antithesis of that ideal woman.

Why?! Why…Did he have to fall in love with that girl!

Part of the reason he'd came to Tokyo in the first place was because he didn't want to get stuck in an arranged marriage to her in the first place. Of course, that was before he knew she cleaned up so well. Not to mention, underwent a complete personality change. No, Kyoko was no longer the teary-eyed obsessive little girl who followed him everywhere, worshipping him and doing everything in her power to make him happy. Now, Kyoko hated his guts and abhorred everything he did. She was also hell bent on getting revenge on him. Yes- it was entirely his fault that that long black haired girl with loving eyes and an endlessly smiling face no longer existed. His fault she held utter contempt for him. His fault he couldn't stop thinking about her.

For all that he had treated her as an irritating nuisance, and made her a slave to his whims for the largest part of his life, she was also his guardian angel. No one else had the ability to cheer him up and make him laugh as much as she did. No one else knew his tastes and personality as well as she. No one else knew his past as well. No one else but Kyoko could have brought him out of that depression two months ago like Kyoko had, and then motivate him to become the undisputable number one singer in Japan for those same two months. If it weren't for Kyoko those annoying Beagles would have defeated him, and he would have returned to run an old-fashioned inn. She was his savior, and she hated him more than anyone else, possibly even her mother. And he, he loved and desired her more than ever.

The past three months were all about improving his music to become the top singer in Japan, to make himself uncatchable, so uncatchable that she would only be able to focus on defeating him, so she would only think of him. Him. Not that damnable, pretentious pretty boy Ren Tsuruga. His rival. He couldn't forget their meeting in the staircase out of his head. That man wanted _his_ Kyoko, and he'd be damned if he would let that bastard. The Beagles were less irritating to him than that man, but at least he knew Kyoko would be protected, unlike with the Beagles. He really hated Reino more than Tsuruga, because of what lengths he'd gone to torture him. Kyoko was to be kept safe, and he would destroy anyone who tried to harm her. He needn't worry about her heart, she guarded that more than anything. Anyways, he was her priority; everything else was a distraction from her hatred.

Oh yes, he could take her hatred, because that meant he was still the center of her life, and no one would be able to dislodge him from it. He would find a way to get her to change her mind, but his main priority was to ensure no one else stole his place before that could occur.

It started to rain a light slush. He didn't budge from the park bench he was seated on. The schedule that had been arranged for him was booked as a result of his growing status. He needed freedom to think about her. How to keep her attention. Right now, all he could do was be the best. A love song, he had written one for her, he made the President arrange to have it released on December 25th, her birthday. At some point she would hear it. Unfortunately, she probably wouldn't listen to the lyrics to know he was writing it about her. But that would be alright, because in the end it would ensure he would still be the number one in her unforgiving heart.

There were so many regrets he held: the time he slapped her because she had only told him the truth. Never had there been a worse taste in his mouth. Even he thought it unforgivable to harm a woman, yet he had in his miserable self-pity. She wasn't surprised, just furious. That had stabbed him, slowly turning the knife in the wound. He had completely lost her faith that day he called her his unattractive, plain boring servant. It wasn't until the Beagles incident that he was able to fully realize the magnitude of the loss. Now it was all he could think about. Unwittingly, she had given him the inspiration, the motivation to further his place in the music industry.

Kyoko finally managed to achieve the one thing she desired more than anything else in their child; she had his heart, and now she no longer wanted it. He couldn't allow that to happen. He refused to let her leave. Sigh. He drew a deep breath, and got up.

"It's times like these I need those Beagles to show up. I need to blow my steam off someone."

Grudgingly, he left the park. It was time to return to work. The longer he stayed at the top, the longer he would stay the center of her world. Oddly, the snow covering the branches of the trees made the bereft Sakura appear to bloom.

* * *

Whew! This fic turned out a little more serious than I planned.

This was a oneshot of Shotaro at Christmas, not an ongoing fic. That means it is one of my various Christmas ficlets. They will not all involve Shotaro. I plan to introduce each character in their own situation.

Thanks to **Miyabitayozora **for giving me the name to this Fanfic, and helping me edit!

Please Review!

False Sourires


	2. On the second day

_On the second day of Christmas Lory gave to me…_

_Two Love Me members, _

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 3rd

It was the second best time of the year, it's message beautiful. Only the most supreme of all holidays, Valentines, could hope to outdo the beauty of the season. The weather was frigid and a powdery light snow covered the ground. This was the perfect season for lovers to cuddle together under a blanket in front of a fire place sipping hot chocolate. More animated couples might venture to a skating rink where they would hold on to each other to keep balance until one fell dragging the other with them, and then they would share a warm laughter.

Yes, this was the miracle of the Christmas season. At least, it was in Takarada Lory's mind. Christmas was firmly rooted in his brain as the holiday of love, not just to be enjoyed by young lovers but friends and family as well. Therefore it was essential for everybody to celebrate Christmas, and subsequently love. LME was his prime stage this year, and as company President it was his duty to ensure no one was left out of Christmas cheer this year, he always has disliked Scrooge. He would deal with Ren when the time came; in the meantime, he knew just how to spread around the love.

**JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS LORY HAS A PLAN**.

Kyoko and Moko shared identical expressions of pure, flabbergasted disbelief. They had both had a spine tingling apprehension come over them when they had received word from Sawara that the President had wanted to see them. Mistakenly, they had shrugged it off as help for a set or department. It was that misguided train of thinking that had brought them to their current dumbfounded state. Never again would they think they could fathom even a glimmer of the President's mind. Really, they had no idea how Maria was able live with this man.

They had rushed back to LME, after their dramas, to change into their uniforms, only to find people in nut cracker uniforms drumming parumpumpum. In the center had been eight reindeers surrounding a green sleigh that held the President dressed as Santa Claus. He waved and Ho Ho Ho-ed at them smiling broadly.

"Just who I was looking for! I am glad I got here before you changed, I wanted to tell you of my newest plan."

Moko and Kyoko bowed sweatdropping, trying to hold straight faces. The President nodded encouragingly.

"Well, you both know that Maria dislikes Christmas, but I think she'll be more positive towards it after last year, so I have decided that LME shall live Christmas to the fullest this year. And I want you to as messengers of love to be the ones to spread the Christmas joy to everyone!"

The President beamed at them waiting to hear their ecstatic shouts of enthusiasm. He waited. Kyoko and Moko stood rock still starring at him. Finally, Kyoko ventured,

"Of course, we would be thrilled to spread the Christmas spirit around, but exactly how do we go about that?"

Lory's smile disappeared and he began to pout a little at their reaction.

"If you two, as love me messengers, do not want to do it, I can find someone else…."

"N-no! We'd be happy to do it! We were just unsure how we're supposed to."

Moko defended loudly, appeasing the President enough that he quit pouting. He smiled and clicked his fingers.

"First of all if you are to be Christmas Helpers you have to look the part."

The President's Mrs. Claus came out holding up two bright pink velvet dress coats. The back had the Love Me insignia. It came with matching Santa hat. Both the dress and the hat had fluffy white trim at the ends. And to top it all off, it had matching tights and little pink elf slippers with bells on the tip. This was what had brought them to their current state of shock; fortunately, Takarada interpreted it as speechless surprise.

"Stunning right?" The President beamed. "It combines your Love Me motto to spread love to everyone with the spirit of Christmas. As for what you need to do, I've made a list."

He stopped and waited as his assistant handed them two lists. He watched while their faces contorted in confusion. It was Kyoko who spoke first,

" I am afraid I still don't understand… why is everything split into different colors?"

Her brow was furrowed. She didn't get his plan.

"I was waiting for you to notice that. The two of you have different lists so you can divide the work evenly. I have assigned three colors: blue is for decorations that need to be put up, green is for presents that must be given and red indicates people that have nothing to celebrate…now this is where I want your special talents. These actors, singers and talentos are uncomfortable celebrating Christmas and wish to spend it alone: I want you two to observe them while performing the other tasks I assigned to you. You must come up with some way to get these people to celebrate Christmas, and embrace the spirit of the holiday. Let me know if there is anything you need to help you perform the project, I will provide you with whatever I can."

Kyoko and Moko looked at the President and then at the list. They understood the President felt it was a serious matter, and therefore, they had to work their hardest.

"Hmmm….I forgot to mention. On New Years I shall ask all the people in red to stamp your Love Me booklets, I doubt I have to remind you that if you can fill the booklet with enough satisfactory stamps I'll arrange your debut."

The President stared at them, analyzing their reactions. The girls looked at each other and blinked, they had entirely forgotten the booklets, it seemed natural for them to act in productions now so they had forgotten about the debut. Moko spoke this time,

"President, you don't have to remind us. We would give it our all anyways. No need for the bribe."

Takarada nodded his head at their reaction, he was glad they were so self-motivated, they had so much potential as future idols. He climbed back into the sleigh, calling out to the reindeer to go.

"I will be looking forward to your achievements. Please do your best to spread the Love Me message!"

And with that he took off with the nutcracker soldiers following behind the sleigh. Kyoko and Moko looked at the two meter lists they were handed and sighed. They had no idea why the President was so excitable, but they hoped he wasn't overdoing it, They looked dejectedly at the uniforms that had been left, and with an even larger sigh went to go change in their new uniform. If they wanted to finish all the things on the lists, they had better start that evening.

* * *

Monotone.

Thanks for reading this second chapter, the ending might be open, but it will weave in and out of further chapters. This fic is a series of oneshots about Christmas, not a continuing story.

Can anyone name all nine of Santa's reindeer? Without googling it. My roommate and I were in deep discussion about their names- two are currently nicknamed Connor and George LF.

Merry Days,

False Sourires


	3. On the third day

_On the Third day of Christmas Yashiro gave to me…_

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love Me members, _

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 5

Yashiro was speechless. Shocked. Utterly, and completely horrified for his life.

_I didn't have time to revise my will._

He and Ren had returned from the latest drama shot on location in Nagasaki. They had not heard anything serious from Kyoko; yet at the moment, he was wishing she had thought to mention this. Prior warning would have given him time to prepare….maybe it was his fault, after all, he had short- circuited his cell phone this weekend when he thoughtlessly grabbed his phone with his bare hands. He sighed, hunching over, his hand grasping his head tightly while sweat dropping.

Ren wasn't much of a help either, as soon as, he heard Yashiro's phone was broken he had refused to hand over his own phone. Sigh, _Geesh. Some people can hold grudges, just because I've held Ren's phone hostage for hiding a secret that was affecting his work_.

Yashiro deeply regretted Ren's momentary distrust of him. No time to dwell on that. He had a crisis at hand. Right in front of him in fact. Oh why, why, could his stupid client not have had experience with falling in love before?!! Well, if the green-eyed monster hadn't gotten to him before it would now. Why?

Kyoko in a holiday costume.

Kyoko in a short skirt.

Kyoko in an adorable outfit that would make any pervert's nose bleed.

Ren was going to throw a fit! It was Yashiro's duty to carry out damage control, but he had no idea how to do that when the smiling beast was unwittingly stalking to the door, and the prey was looking at him in surprise. He was doomed.

"Yashiro!"

Kyoko called out to him waving in greeting, as she walked toward Yashiro.

"When did you ret- Yashiro-san, what's with the look?"

Kyoko was sweat dropping, a look of alarm crossing here face. Yashiro had a doomed look, even while he waved.

"Oh, nothing. Cute…outfit."

"Oh, the President is having Moko and I wear it for his Love Me mission, 'Spread the Christmas Spirit'. Is Tsuruga-san in a meeting?"

Kyoko looked around swiftly, until Yashiro recovered slightly from his funk. He shook his head.

"No, he's heading to check in with the office, he should be inside in a couple of minutes."

The last part Yashiro stated very slowly, caught off guard by the horrified look growing upon Kyoko's face. It was as if someone had just sentenced her to death.

"OOHH NNNOOOO! I'MSOSORRYYASHIRONSANIHAVETOGO!!!!!!!!LAAAATER!"

She screamed in aghast, hurrying beyond imagination to leave. Left behind was a stunned, speechless Yashiro. Well….crisis averted for now.

"Yashiro-san? Did something happen? I thought I heard Mogami-san just now."

Speak of the devil.

His client- the infamous Tsuruga Ren stood poised perfectly with an inquiring look. Geesh. This man was to innocent for anybody's good. Hmmm…now how to handle the situation? The man appeared to be in a gullible mood, standing there unsuspecting with his cell-phone at ready. Wait…this could work.

"Hmmm…" Yashiro gave his best shifty eye look with imaginary horns. Ren froze.

"Kyoko-chan. Yes, that was her just now…"

Shift a step closer, get the I'm Above Whatever You're Thinking Look. Check.

"She was happy to see ME, but when I told her YOU were coming…"

Two more steps forward. Wait for the I Know What You're Up To, but It's Kyoko so I Have to Listen to This stance.

"She had the most horrified I Hate Tsuruga-san, He's the Scum of the World Look…"

Lean in towards left side almost touching arm. What now? Exasperated frown. Proceed to move forward.

"and then she ran away screeching…"

Move right hand forward for a pity pat on left upper arm. Target suspects nothing.

"Right before you got here."

Serious face while Target shakes head with exasperation. Slowly move up left hand.

"Now what will you do if Kyoko-chan never speaks to you again."

Shake head pityingly, and grab Target's left hand and shake firmly. While Target comes up with protest.

"Yashiro-san, you're too dramatic. How many times have I told you I don't love Mogami-san? I'm sure she is over thinking some minor thing. Really, the issue will resolv-"

TEN.

Target pointedly shifts gaze downwards at the slight tremble. Yashiro. Is. Touching. His. Phone. With. His .Bare hand.

"Hehe, sorry!"

His manager feebly chuckles out, trembling slightly at his client's disquieting blank stare.

"I swear it was an accident."

**Prrruuuummm puuumm puum.**

"Thanks so much again!"

"It wasn't a problem, but normally you take such good care of your stuff. Why does it seem like I keep having replace your cell-phone?"

The President stared sternly down at sweat dropping Ren. Yashiro had his head bowed, a guilty look adorning his features. Ren just waved it off.

"I'm really sorry President Takarada-san. It must be my misfortune with technology rubbing off on him…"

The President looked to Yashiro and a smirk graced his lips.

"I doubt it, but you never know. You're the best manager for this idiot though, and you do well even with your odd lack of affinity for technology. "

Yashiro relaxed a little at this half complement, half insult. Ren just looked forward out the window ignoring them both.

"Thank you, but really I think it may have been my fault. I was so worried about this possible job, and my phone was dead so I had to borrow Ren's."

The President seemed curious.

"Ahh. How exactly did you manage to separate his precious lifeline away from him?"

Yashiro stared up at the president with the quintessential puzzle anime expression. Ren continued to pointedly stare out the window, dearly grasping his new phone.

"Lifeline? The phone I picked up while he was on scene so he couldn't say no."

The President smiled as Yashiro regained his stern persona. Ren stood frozen a few steps ahead of them. Crack.

"That would explain it, but that probably won't work a second time."

They both stopped, noticing that Ren had stopped. They followed his gaze out the window. The object of his attention immediately visible in the bright pink elf ensemble. _Damn. I didn't want him to find out yet._ Ran through both their minds. Their gazes were riveted to him as he continued to stay frozen for a few moments. In a second he turned around, his infamous gentlemanly smile on. He held his hand out to the President.

"Here. Take this."

He put his new cell phone into the President's hand closing it firmly over the object. Then he turned around, and prowled over to the staircase. Yashiro and President Lory stood where they were, unmoving.

"I think I'll take my time going downstairs. Give them some time to talk."

Yashiro finely said ending the stunned silence. The President nodded, finally looking down at the cell phone Ren had handed him. A slight sliver ran across the phone's screen.

"I hope she doesn't try to run."

"Yeah, he might kill any man that looks at her…"

Yashiro glanced up from the phone to look at the President.

"Did you make her wear that outfit on purpose?"

The President's eyes widened. A slow, broad grin reaching his lips.

"I suppose I should go tell her to wear the other uniform I had made."

Yashiro poker faced gazed at the President.

"Yes, that might be a good idea." The blank face dropped, and an impish smirk grew. "Best Christmas President Ever."

"I agree."

The two stood there grinning mischievously at one another, while a screech was heard from down below.

* * *

I love Yashiro!

The story was a lot different from previous chapters, but I can't do a serious Yashiro! It's wrong! The man is so good at being the comedic relief character! Next chapter On the Fourth Day of Christmas the chapter will be normal.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review!!!

False Sourires


	4. On the fourth day

_On the Fourth Day of Christmas Maria gave to me…_

_Four wax dolls, _

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love ME members,_

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 7th

Huuuuhhhhhh. It was already December…. She had snuck into LME again today to discover the building covered in garlands, lights, glass bulbs, fake snow and mistletoe. Seems as if her Grandfather was going all out for Christmas this year. Sigh, it was doubtful he would ever grow up, lucky for him Grandmother liked his dramatic flair. But that didn't mean Maria didn't think he was going over the top with the reindeer and sleigh. Yes, it was tough being an eight year old who was years ahead of maturity in comparison to her guardian. Maria knew all her Grandfather's secrets, what stories she could relay to the LME employees about what he stayed up late into the night doing. It was enough that they would lose what little respect they held for him.

Lately, she had been on guard, which was why she was now sneaking around LME in a disguise. Since last Christmas, thanks to Nee-san…._and her grandfather_…she had been speaking to her father, a lot more. A lot of times, she stayed up late waiting for his email to arrive so she could read it, and was awake longer to send a good response back. It was customary for Grandfather to come in while she was reading the email and debating whether or not to reply. He said it was because he was interested in learning how both her and Father's day had gone, and more importantly he didn't want to miss out on tucking Maria into bed at night. Grandfather was very adamant about tucking her into bed every night, trying to read her to sleep; no matter how often she insisted that it was unnecessary.

Maria suspected that he felt guilty about her being on her own so much. Grandfather could always call Father or Uncle Tiger to find out how Father was doing. She was old enough to understand that's what happened when your father and grandfather were very important people in the showbiz industry. A long time ago she had learned the price of trying to change that.

What Maria was worried about was the Grandfather hadn't come to say goodnight as often for the last few weeks. It wasn't that she wanted him to come tuck her into bed, because she felt she was too old for him to still be doing that, it was just really odd for him not to come. Consequently, for the last four nights after letting the housekeeper think she'd gone to bed, she would sneak out and stare through a slit in the door, listening to what he was doing. To her astonishment, he hadn't been watching reruns of some romance drama or another; and even more astounding, he hadn't been playing one of his love sim games. Instead, it appeared that he was actually doing work! Writing things out on this paper, consulting various documents when he seemed confused. It would have been very worrisome had he not been listening to Christmas music. Grandfather never did work at home. Four nights in a row was unthinkable.

Her top priority now was an investigation into his secret project, that was the only conclusion she could accept- he was up to something, and she knew just who would help her discover what it was. Currently, her objective was not in view, so she was wandering around the office looking at the Christmas decorations. It seemed that Grandfather was going completely insane this Christmas, more so than she could remember than in previous years. Decorations were more prominently emphasized on the walls and in corners, holiday music was playing in a variety of languages, eggnog and hot coco were offered at a beverage stand and to finish it off there was a giant evergreen in the main lobby with at least a hundred gifts stacked beneath it. Her objective was also visible hanging up decorations.

In a flash, she turned around and ran to go downstairs lest her quarry get away. People quickly stepped out of her way, so they wouldn't be run over as she ploughed down the staircase. For a moment she looked around wildly, having lost sight of her target. A flash of a bright pink jumpsuit caught her attention and she rushed over in that direction.

"Nee-san!"

A light haired girl turned around towards the voice, startled. A slight smile finally graced her lips.

"Maria, what are you doing here? Um… why are you wearing that costume?"

Kyoko pointed at the elven clothing Maria had donned.

"Mmmm." Maria hummed pulling at her skirt. "So Grandfather won't recognize me."

Kyoko sweatdropped. "Umm, why are you hiding from President, Maria?"

Maria stayed quiet at the question, drawing imaginary circles in the ground with her foot. Peeking, shyly up from her bangs, she saw that Nee-san was frowning, worried.

"I think he's up to something, and I want to find out what."

Kyoko's frown deepened, frustrated.

"What exactly do you think he is up to?"

"That's just it I don't know what it is, but he's been acting odd lately!"

"How so?"

Maria quickly related all her observations on her grandfather for the last week. They had moved over to a bench near the evergreen as Maria related her suspicions to Kyoko. At the end, Kyoko sat pondering over what Maria had said, while Maria stared entreatingly at her. Kyoko bit her lip, regarding her flexing hands before her fist hit her open palm.

"I think I know what he's up to Maria!"

"What?!"

Kyoko smiled down at the frazzled Maria.

"It's nothing to be concerned with, it's just President being President. I think it has to do with the assignment President gave to Moko and I. We are to spread the spirit of Christmas to everyone. I think what you described is the President writing out the Christmas lists he gave us to complete. We have to report how everyone embraces the holiday, and depending on their reaction we may have to surprise them with a gift, so they can enjoy the wonder of Christmas."

Maria frowned. That did sound like something Grandfather would do, even down to the slogan.

"But that doesn't explain why he's making such a big deal over the Christmas season, I mean what makes it more important than previous years…."

She tried to ponder this, but was brought to reality by Kyoko's chuckle. She grimaced at Kyoko.

"I guess Maria-chan doesn't realize it. Maria, we've been sitting in view of the man hired to play Santa Claus, but I haven't heard you complain even once."

Maria still didn't get it.

"Yeah…What's so important about him?"

Kyoko just shook her head.

"That tells me more than anything. Maria-chan at this time last year you were over there lecturing that Santa Claus and telling anybody who came to LME what a silly holiday Christmas was and why the Japanese had to take on such a holiday. This year, I haven't heard you say anything about the Christmas décor. I think President is making such a big deal out of this Christmas, because this is the first year he didn't have to tone it down, so he wouldn't upset Maria."

"But why would Grandfather worry about Christmas upsetting me?"

Her nee-san let out one of those catastrophic sighs.

"Because he doesn't want Maria to get upset about her birthday."

Maria blinked, a horrified look creeping slowly across her face. Kyoko smiled sympathetically at her.

"B-but I'm not, not now! I think my birthday is sad because it's the anniversary of Mommy's death, but I think Mommy would have preferred everyone to be happy for Christmas!" Maria exclaimed worriedly.

"I think the President understands this Maria, which is why he is so eager this year. He is happy Maria and Maria's father are happy. His happiness- he thinks everyone should be able to share in it. Don't you think so?"

Maria nodded her head slowly. Maybe that's why her grandfather was up to. It certainly sounded like him. It distressed her that Grandfather had been so sad for such a long time because of her. She hated causing others grief. She **had** to make it up to him somehow.

"Nee-san, what do you think I should get Grandfather for Christmas?"

Maria implored curiously with her wide expressive eyes at Kyoko.

"I think President has a surprise planned for Maria, and the best thing Maria could do is be happy when President gives it to her."

Her eyes brimmed with agreement at her Nee-san's advice. There was something else she might do though…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maria regarded the doll in front of her. It was slightly misshapen and smudged with fingerprints in a few spots, but nonetheless, she gazed upon it adoringly, squeezing the giant Ren doll Kyoko had given her. Recently, her school opened up a new 3-D art class, that she had promptly signed the waiting list to get in. At the time, she was hoping to learn how to mold wax figures, instead of buying the useless ones from the store. Her original intention had been to create a doll that would grant her wish- that her father would love her. Thanks to Nee-san, she had known for the last year that her father had forgiven her and did love her. Maria had kept the class though, and steadily learned how to make semi-presentable figurines; she still had a long way to go though.

There were four that she was particularly proud of, and had earned praise from the teacher on them. They weren't perfect, but they were special to her. The one currently in her grasp was the one she had modeled after her grandfather. The other three resembled her other three precious people: Nee-san, Ren and Father. Tonight, she had decided would be a good night to light the incense on the doll, especially, Grandfather's. Instead of wishing for their love, she would pray for them to be happy and realize their dreams. After all, they were the most important people in her life. She decided to let Grandfather have his fun this year, she wouldn't even disturb his immature, overly emotional holiday plays he was planning to hold. This one Christmas, he deserved to have a little fun, so she would be happy for him, just like Nee-san had advised her.

___________________________________________ ______________________________

I love Maria! She's so cute and mischievous at the same time, a proper little girl! This chapter might of made her more childish than she is normally, but she is still a kid and needs advise from her Nee-san. I had to mention the Ren doll, I love the Ren doll, nothing is more hilarious than the Ren Doll. Any way, thanks for reading! Stay tuned next time on the 12 showbiz Days of Christmas-duh duh-

_Five Gentle….._

And as always Review!

False Sourires


	5. On the fifth day

_On the Fifth day of Christmas Ren gave to me…._

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES__**,**_

_Four Wax Dolls,_

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love Me members,_

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 11th

It was mildly hot standing beneath the glare of the harsh lighting on the set, while attempting to squash the urge to sigh as the young actress '_struggled_ ' to remember her lines properly. Unfortunately, it would be an unconceivable sin for the perfect gentleman, the gentlest, most considerate actor in showbiz, Tsuruga Ren, to appear even minutely irritated. Sometimes, sometimes, he wished he could be himself, Kuon, but then that would lead back to flashes of the taboo past he had been so desperate to escape from, and he would will himself to be Tsuruga Ren once more. Sidestepping the looming, clingy shadow. To prove this, he smiled prominently, in between the takes, at the flustered actress. The surrounding area gradually became quieter, chattering ending mid-sentence, as Ren strolled towards the unsuspecting actress, who looked more and more confused as she realized the set had fallen unusually silent. Tepidly, she tilted her eyes up, only to be frozen solid with shock as she met the gaze of the unearthly smiling Tsuruga Ren. Ren's smile brightened even more when he realized he had her attention.

"May, I be of aid to you, Yamura-san?"

He slowly reached out and grasped the script from the still unmoving actress. Not a peep could be heard on the set as he paused thoughtfully reading the script…

"Mmmmm…"a nod, "Since you are having such difficulty saying, 'Hai. Nozuma had travelled hurriedly off to the West, without a thought to the poor infant she was burdening the family with', why don't we change it to, 'Hai. Nozuma thoughtlessly left the family to raise Akari-chan in her rush to go West'" Ren turned his eyes from the script to throw a questioning glance at the director, who was also still, "if the director is okay with that?"

It took the director a moment to shake out of his stupor, and nod at Ren's suggestion. Ren grinned encouragingly at Yamura-san.

"So, how about it?"

Yamura was slowly beginning to show signs of life now that the intense smile of Ren's had disappeared.

"H-hai. I'll try it. Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

A blush fully adorned her cheeks, as the studio came alive again.

"You over did it."

Yashiro jibbed sternly at Ren, as he got in the car.

"If you hadn't smiled, she wouldn't have had all that trouble preceding, but nooo- now- all the women on the set a crush on you. Aren't we clever? You are lucky; I don't think anyone on the set realized you were impatient, not being helpful. Normally, you are able to concentrate and wait while the actress struggles to get through her lines, why are you so impatient now?"

Yashiro stated all of this flatly, as he flipped through his agenda. Ren sweat dropped…wait for it.

"I suppose you were daydreaming about Kyoko again, debating whether or not she was still wearing the President's uniform, unaware of all the strange men ogling her."

Yashiro briefly peeked up from the agenda to see Ren leaning down over the steering wheel, face hidden, exasperated.

"No, Yashiro-san, I was not thinking about Mogami-san or that hideous piece of clothing of the President's, nor do I ever daydream about Mogami-san when I'm acting."

He muttered as his oft repeated speech came to his tongue. He raised his head and began to back out. His overly suspicious manager stared at him with long unspoken skepticism.

"Mmm hmmm."

Ren decided to drop the Kyoko subject altogether.

"It's harder for me to be myself because of the 'film'. I feel that 'B.J.' lingers with me, even when I'm at another set. It's a lot more difficult to shake off than I had expected."

Yashiro relented a little, slightly sympathetic.

"I suppose, but you need to do better in 'shaking' B.J. off, I don't want him affecting your career. The Gentleman persona of Tsuruga Ren must be protected, at least until you reach a stage like Kuu. Just tell me if this keeps occurring."

"Hai., Yashiro-san."

It fell silent. For a blissful moment.

" But have you thought about what you are going to say to Kyoko-chan, the next time you see her? Assuming she doesn't run away screaming."

Ren deemed it unnecessary to respond to the bait his childish, matchmaking manager was luring him out with. _But_…he might have to think about what Yashiro said- Kyoko might be leery of him for awhile. It was all the love crazy meddler President's fault. She wouldn't be avoiding him if the President hadn't forced her to wear that…**scandalous**…piece of 'clothing' dubbed a _uniform_.

_The world had stopped when he looked out the window, and saw Kyoko, as the President, Yashiro and he were heading downstairs. At first, it didn't register in his mind the uniform she was wearing, he'd only took in the unholy bright pink glow. THEN, he had caught sight of it, coming to a halt. There was no way his innocent Kyoko was wearing that outfit in public. A silent Crack told him his new phone had fallen victim to his tightly clenched fist. Slowly, a wide flashing smile touched his lips, once full, he turned to the now silent perpetrators, yes perpetrators, he didn't think for one second that his manger wasn't involved, he wasn't sure how, but he knew Yashiro was in cohorts with the scheming master himself, and he handed said Mastermind the phone before turning and heading for the stairs, ignoring the two stunned schemers. He took the stairs knowing full well with the scantily clad Kyoko burning in his mind, he would have to avoid other men, so his jealousy didn't get out of hand._

_After what seemed like hours, he finally was to the ground floor exiting the staircase. Not halting, he slowed his pace searching for the vivid pink that represented his prey. There she was, back turned towards him setting gifts beneath the tree. Why did she not hear him? What if he were a stalker? He could have gotten grasp of her and hauled her off by now. Another reason to have her get rid of that cursed uniform. She already had enough stalkers. _

"_How are you doing Mogami-san?"_

_Kyoko's back went rigid, before she turned around slowly, trembling to look at the owner of the voice. Her eyes went round with horror broad smile gracing the owner's lips. She shrieked. "Agh!"It almost caught him by surprise, but the smile stayed._

"_Now, is that the proper way to greet your senpai? You should bow politely, responding hello in return." _

_Finally recovering from her fright, she realized she had just screamed out loud. Ren could see the thoughts rolling around her head. ' oh no, I just screamed aloud in front of Tsuruga-san!' _

"_I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I didn't mean to scream, you just scared me-"_

"_That's understandable, I quite understand the reason now."He interrupted her profuse bowing and teary eyes. "But in the future, please, try to remember you are an actress, it could hurt your reputation to do those things aloud."_

_She looked aghast with contriteness. Really, her actions could be so cute sometimes. Which brought him back to why he was there. _

"_If you don't mind, Mogami-san, what exactly are you wearing?"_

_Another gloomy, petulant look crossed her face._

"_President assigned the Love Me members a Christmas mission, and he gave me this uniform to wear."_

"_Really?"_

_Ren's smile increased as he knew for a fact that he would have to talk to the slippery matchmaker later._

"_I'm glad to hear that... I was worried that you might have worn that unintentionally, not realizing it's generally used as…"_

_He paused. Kyoko taken aback by his smile eyed him suspiciously._

"_Used as what Tsuruga-san?"_

_He made sure to make a reluctant pause to get her full attention. _

"_Well….lingerie for couples."_

_Kyoko stared at him, silent. Her features showed the full realization of his words, mortified horror as she stared down at her clothes, a vibrant red. Eyes saucer sized, she shouted._

"_I'msosorry Tsuruga-san!IhavetogoI'msoembarassed!(2)"_

_She dashed away from at full speed. _

_Check for getting her out of public. She would likely refuse to wear the uniform again, so step two check. Now to complete step three; getting revenge on the co-conspirators…_

Ever since that incident, he hadn't seen Kyoko, knowing her, she was so embarrassed by being seen in lingerie, she was too scared to face him.

"Sure, you aren't daydreaming?"

How could one man make a clear question into an irrefutable statement? Yep, best just to ignore the man and leave him to his delusions. He parked the car as they reached the LME offices. As they got out of the car, Yashiro answered his own question.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The man was incredibly lucky he had firm control of being Tsuruga Ren. They both continued walking, but stopped in unison, sweat dropping, twenty meters from the door. There was a large crowd of female employees glaring at each other, wordless promising the other death. Curiosity piqued, Ren and Yashiro looked for the cause of the murder(1). At the same Ren spotted the mistletoe, Yashiro heard one woman squawk

"He'll kiss me under the mistletoe, you can just go away."

That statement started a quarrel that allowed Ren and Yashiro to back away without being seen. Huddling behind a wall support, they conveyed through frightened looks 'how are we supposed to get out of here?'.

"Psst. Pssst."

They turned to look behind their shoulders, only to see a cliché figure wearing a classic detective coat that was too large for them. The figure notice 'it' had their attention, and motioned them over to where it stood. Ren and Yashiro flashed each other confused, 'but what the heck' looks before shrugging and following the figure. 'It' started to move away when it noticed they were following, as they were moving farther away from the rabid fangirls they proceeded to follow it through a door that led to a side staircase that led up to the main offices. Finally, they came to a stop, and the figure took off 'her' hat.

"Hello, Yashiro-san. Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko said smiling sweetly up at the two, only to see a startled Ren and a dumbfounded Yashiro. She sweat dropped.

"Umm…Is something wrong?"

She asked appearing rather nervous.

"Kyoko-chan. Why are you wearing that outfit?"

Yashiro blurted out.

"Ohhh, this? Ummm…I'm wearing my Love Me uniform underneath, and didn't want to be seen by the screaming crowd. I slipped this over it, so I wouldn't be seen."

They gave her understanding looks. Anything was less noticeable then the evil pink uniform, except maybe, neon orange.

"That would explain it. But, why were you outside waiting, Mogami-san?"

Ren asked the now annoyed Kyoko.

"It was because President decided to put mistletoe on all the main entrances, and put it in all the newsletters that he expected everyone to follow the tradition of kissing beneath it. As a result, all the female employees, fan girls and fan boys came to the conclusion that if they could catch an idol beneath the entryway, they would have to kiss the person, so all the most popular idols of LME have carefully been staked out…And for some reason, none of them seem to have seen the newsletter the President handed out. Mr. Sawara assigned me the task of helping get the idols in and out of the building without them being mobbed. Tsuruga-san's is the largest so far, he has fans at each entrance, almost sixty at the main entrance."

Ren sweat dropped at this. That was so like the love-addicted President. Seriously, the man needed to be set straight.

"Oh, well, thank you so much Kyoko-chan. I don't know if Ren and I would have made it without your help."

"Oh, it was nothing. I mean, I'm sure you could have blocked them from Ren using your ice aura."

Yashiro blinked. He was unsure if he should be insulted or not. Ren stepped in.

"Yes, thank you Mogami-san. It's good to see the President changed your uniform."

Kyoko blushed a faint red, looking at her new uniform visible through the open coat. Her new uniform had a knee length dress and candy cane stripped leggings.

"Um…thank you Tsuruga-san. President gave it to and Moko and I, later that day, after I saw you."

"Oh, I'm glad. Though I'm sorry if I embarrassed you with my comment back then."

"No, thank you for telling me."

Yashiro threw an evaluating look both of them, wishing he knew what Ren had said.

"I didn't have a chance to ask you before, but why were you dressed up like that?"

"Hmmm…oh this is because the President is having the Love Me section spread the Christmas Spirit, so we have to dress the part too. You know the President."

Ren and Yashiro were forced to nod at this.

"What exactly does the President ask you to do?'

Ren asked to rid himself of the eerie thoughts of the President's habits.

"Well, Moko and I have to decorate the different offices; the ones not already decorated by the other people the President hired to help. Actually, we were the ones who had to put up the mistletoe. Moko is really mad, she eventually had to leave, so I could finish hanging up the rest of the mistletoe."

Her hand rubbed her head nervously, Ren and Yashiro watched her curious.

"Why did she leave you to do all the work, Kyoko-chan? That seems rather rude."

Kyoko gave a flat, drilling glare letting out a Mio like aura.

"It wasn't her fault. Employees who came by while she was hanging the mistletoe, kept bugging her for a kiss. After some visual K band bothered her, she said the President could hang it all up himself, but she was finished. She told me I should stop too."

Kyoko sighed, eyes shut, missing the still Ren. Yashiro, who was still regarding Kyoko had a strange apprehension overcome him. Kyoko's eyes shot open and refused to glimpse Ren, staring steadfast at Yashiro.

"She has a point, Kyoko-chan, you could have been harassed too."

Yashiro continued seemingly unaware of the ticking time bomb at his side.

"Oh, n-no. Who w-would b-bother me-ee? An-anyway, P-president c-c-came a-ar-rr-ound and-d d-decided to q-quit, w-when actors werebeingharassedsoIquit(3)!"

Kyoko blathered out feeling the intense pressure of The Lying Smile upon her. Hers shivers increased when the voice spoke.

"Mogami-san, you should think about these things more. You're still a new actress, as these things spread they could affect your reputation. Remember that stalker from the Dark Moon set? Well, that is, those things grow."

Ren admonished Kyoko, a smile on his lips the entire time. Yashiro decided to step in.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry, but we have an appointment, we'll see you later."

Yashiro rambled as he led the still smiling Ren out of the room. Along the way in the hall they passed a few employees who commented on how nice, and polite Tsuruga-san was, he would never do anything rude. Yashiro couldn't believe how unobservant people could be. How could they not see the dangerous, jealous smile of a guy smitten with love. Well, he hadn't gotten it at first either, but still.

"Yashiro."

Yashiro glance suspiciously at Ren.

"Yes?"

Smile grows, head nods acknowledging other actors passing by.

"Remind me to have a chat with President later."

Sigh.

"Don't kill him."

Ren blinked, surprised by that.

"Are you still convinced I used to be in the yakuza?"

…silence…

"I told you, I never was. I don't even know anybody related to them…"

_As if I'd ever submit to listening to a gang leader. Usually I started fights with them. _

Snort.

_The suspicious manager never needs know that though._

"Ren, where are we headed?"

Yashiro admitted, having let go of Ren a few moments after leaving Kyoko.

"I have a meeting with someone, but they won't be here for a while yet, so I'm going to wait in the lounge."

"Wait! How come you didn't tell me about this?"

Yashrio exclaimed surprised, before calming down and sneaking a sly peek at Ren.

"Does it involve Kyoko-chan?"

Ren sighed. The man had a one track mind.

"Why does everything involve Mogami-san with you? Don't answer that. You'll probably just say I'm harboring a dark passion for her or something."

Yashiro gave him the dullest, no duh look possible.

"I knew it."

They stayed quiet while entering the lounge that was empty. Ren sat down in one of the armchairs, and turned the volume up on the news. Yashiro organized, while double checking the assignments he kept for Ren. The news went on about an anonymous donation to orphanages and homeless shelters, numbering one hundred million yen. According to a letter that came with the donations, the giver gave it in hopes that people could enjoy Christmas, and spread their joy to others. That led the newscaster to go on about other traditions and charities seen that Christmas season. The co-worker, a younger woman, winked at her co-star.

"But Ashani-san, you forgot the most important thing about this Christmas."

The disgruntled man asked,

"And what exactly is that?"

Giggle.

"Sho Fuwa's new single comes out December 25th!"

Yashiro looked up quickly at the television, but the news had already moved on, so he turned to see the bent figure of Ren.

_That man. Why can that boy always make me lose my composure as Tsuruga Ren? Because he's connected to her. The girl who was your shining light of the dark years. _It had been over a year and a half since **he** had thrown away that shining figure and darkened it. Only through time had the darkness gradually cleared away, yet the darkness persisted in the figure's unwillingness to trust or love.

The newly emerged figure that had came into being, still danced to her piper's tune, unable to escape the mesmerizing patterns **he** called out. As if the onlooker couldn't see what the new tune was; an attempt to allure the figure away, and capture its allusive heart when the figure least expected it. Unluckily for the piper, the onlooker was no longer resting on the sidelines, but playing a counter tune. Unwilling to lose the returned little light, ever again.

Ren let out a bitter, challenging smile. It slowly crossed his face as he left his reveries.

"Yankee…"

He heard snorted from the direction of his manager. Ren blinked. Crushing the dark aura that had consumed him, using all his acting skills Ren let out a 'harmless' smile, and looked up towards his over imaginative manager. It shed the tone of 'Now what are you talking about, not making things up again, I hope?'. Yashrio was fazed only for a couple of seconds before he snorted.

_What an unseemly habit to develop._

"That…"

Yashiro pointed his face, staring flatly at him.

"No longer works on me."

Damn.

"Don't deny it… You were a hooligan in your past. I know it."

Why exactly did the man childishly accuse him of some absorbed past, without any proof in a no-nonsense manner? A hooligan? Pfft. That was a wishy- washy troublemaker. There was nothing wishy washy about his past, except for his parent's overwhelming protectiveness.

Leafing through the agenda.

"I still am not quite sure of Sho Fuwa's and Kyoko's connection, but from what I've observed: they have a relationship, and on at least one of their sides, it might be romantic."

Ren let the smile fall, preferring to glare lightly at the nonchalant man.

"How many times do I have to tell you 'confess. Win her over. Someone else will take her if you don't.' From the looks of it, someone is already trying to steal her away from you. He's already shown he isn't afraid to start a fight with you."

Ren worked to compose his face, it was dangerous to let his thoughts be visible to this man.

"Her birthday is this month… Have you thought about what to get her this year? It could be the key to winning her over. I suggest a fancy dinner, then go to a movie. Hmmm. No you're both actors. Take her to the ice skating rink and go out for hot chocolate later."

Yashiro had now broken into a broad sneaking grin, eyes alight with possibilities to push Ren and Kyoko together. A murmur of voices began to grow louder, finally pausing right before the door. Yashiro looked up expectantly as the door opened.

"Oh, hello."

Itsumi-san said surprised when she saw Yashiro and Ren together in the lounge.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything."

Yashiro was startled by the appearance of Itsumi-san and Kotonami-san.

"No-"

Ren, Yashiro and Moko said simultaneously, while Itsumi-san stared at all of them wide eyed. Ren smiled gently at Itsumi-san.

"I'm sorry, I've been waiting to speak to Kotonami-san."

Yashiro looked at Ren confused.

"I wasn't aware of that fact. What are you meeting for?"

Kotonami-san and Ren were quiet, eyes meeting briefly before looking away in exasperation. Itsumi-san began to look confused. Reluctantly, Kotonami-san spoke up.

"It's part of President's Love Me Christmas message. We have to get everyone a gift, and President asked me to interview Tsuruga-san to see what he might be interested in."

Yashiro's meddler grin lit up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I'm unneeded than, so I'll just get going. Good luck! Remember to get all the information you need to get what you want…"

His manager laughed wickedly as he left.

Ren got up as Kotonami and Itsumi-san cast strange looks at him.

"Itsumi-san, Kotonami-san, please sit down. Ignore him."

Itsumi-san looked worried.

"Oh no I thin-"

"No. It is okay. This won't take long."

He ushered the two young women into the seats, and then went to check the hall, finding it empty.

He closed the door firmly, and braced his back against it. A wry, vibrant smile reached his lips as he regarded the two insecure looks.

"For my Christmas gift, I would like it if you could get him a companion."

Kotonam-san appeared shocked at the request.

"Ugh…"

"A dog, cat, friend or a girlfriend. Preferably, a girlfriend. I don't know if the cat or dog would survive."

Itsumi-san and Kotonami-san threw each other worried questioning glances, uncomfortable with his request.

"Tsuruga-san, if you don't mind my asking. Why exactly do you want a companion for Yashiro-san?"

Itsumi-san, the one who was better acquainted with Tsuruga-san, asked. Ren appeared exhausted.

"Because, I'm afraid he is becoming more and more like the President every day, and I would like it to stop."

Kotonami-san straightened out her back.

"Done."

* * *

Whew! Longest chapter yet!

Explanation: 1- a murder refers to a group of crows, but it works well in either tense.

2- I'm sorry Tsuruga-san I'm so embarrassed I have to go.

3- actors were being harassed so I quit

The costume Kyoko is originally wearing isn't that bad, more like a Santa elf at the mall. But being Kyoko, she might believe Ren, who doesn't want her to wear it because he is jealous.

They refer to each other by proper names depending on how well they know each other. Ren is just stubborn in calling Kyoko Mogami-san.

I hope this chapter was enjoyable.

Please Review!

False Sourires


	6. On the Sixth day

_On the Sixth Day of Christmas Kyoko gave to me…._

_Six Kyoko Demons,_

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES,_

_Four wax dolls,_

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love Me members,_

_And a Stalker in Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 13th

Kyoko was exhausted. She'd woken up extra early this morning, so she could finish decorating the LME Christmas tree. For some reason, every time the tree seemed that it had been finished, the President would supply her and Moko with even more decoration to be hung up, as soon as humanly possible. For whatever reason, Moko had muttered darkly that it was because the Love Me Duo wasn't considered held back by human limitations. Personally, she was beginning to think the President was taking advantage of her perfectionism. Her blood type A personality had surged forth. And she had carefully constructed a blueprint for the placement of each ornament, so the tree would be perfectly balanced. However, every time the President gave them a new box of ornaments, she would have to redraw it.

Moko had threatened to never talk to her again, after she redrew the blueprints for the fifth time. Kyoko had said she would decorate the tree without Moko's help. A silly perfectionist curse was no reason for her to jeopardize their friendship. That meant she had rearranged and added new decorations to the tree this morning, upon finishing there were exactly five minutes for her to get the Box R set. After filming, she had to perform her 'uplifting the Christmas Spirit' work by following a director. The director had been judged by the President as being a step away from a miser on the Scrooge-Santa Claus spirit meter. Therefore, she had to find something to give him that would bring him up to at least a 'Frosty' stage. She had been taking notes, until she realized she was going to be late for the filming of Bridge Rock Live. After the filming, it was followed by more 'stalking', decorating the tree and taping another drama. Then she'd felt so guilty for not helping out at the restaurant as she promised, she cleaned the kitchen to make up for it.

Now, she was exhausted lying sprawled on the floor staring up at her ceiling. With all the work she'd been doing, she couldn't help be wonder about Christmas. What did Christmas mean to her? Sure it was the same day as her birthday, she shared that with Maria. Until last year though, she had never celebrated her birthday apart from Christmas. The two went hand in hand. Christmas was alright, it was a time when people could celebrate together. When she'd lived with Sho's family, where making the customers happy was the most important thing, she had never made a big deal about the holiday, she didn't want to make Sho's parents unhappy. It seemed she could never separate herself from that jerk. Kyoko was tired. She didn't want to dwell on that idiot, and she didn't want to think about what Christmas was to her. Rather, she closed her eyes….

…………….**Dream time**…………

The room was cold, shivering she blinked her eyes open slowly. Groggily she took in her surroundings. She was lying next to the table; apparently, she had not made it to bed, which explained why she was freezing. Drowsily, she tried attempted to sit up, while room blurred. _Hehehe_. Squinting, her eyes gazed around the room, she tried to clear her mind to tell if she really heard someone laughing. _Hehehahahehe_. She twisted her head searching for the source of the laughter, she was now sure she wasn't imagining. There was nobody in sight. _Heheheh_. There! Frowning, she saw nothing. She could swear the sound was coming from that direction. All she saw were pictures of Shotaro and Tsuruga-san. _Hehehe_. Her hands rubbed furiously sat her eyes. Definitely seeing things… Why would a shadow be moving when there was no one to cast it? A frightened grimace trembled on her lips. The shadow was still moving, only this time it had more form.

"WHAGH?"

The shadow was looking at her! It...blinked…pouting?!

"Oh, you're up. Finally. Guess we should get on with it."

Kyoko's odd expression wriggled growing, her eyes bright with shock. It talked! The creature stared at her disinterestedly.

"Yes. I am real. No. You are not insane; at least, not anymore than you were."

Kyoko's eyes grew more alarmed.

"I'm your personal demon spirit. You actually have more of us, but for various reasons we thought it best you only meet one of us. No. You have no fairy spirits so stop crying. The baka killed them all."

Now Kyoko wore a devastated, horrified expression. Why couldn't she have cute little fairy spirits?! Why plain, boring demons?! A sudden dark fiery aura arose surrounding her. _I'll bet it's all that Baka's fault! I'll get you Shotaro!_!

You know, it's because of that revengeful attitude that I'm your personal demon. You're right. I am your guardian demon. But don't worry, I have nothing against you…in fact, I fully support your vows of revenge against the Baka."

"Go away! I don't want a guardian demon!"

Kyoko said, huddled in a corner depressed. The demon shrugged.

"But we are so much more useful than the fairies. Plus, you don't get a choice. If you are seeing me, it means I'm here for an important reason…"

The spirit blathered, its little chest puffed out. Kyoko gave it a one eyed stare, muttering,

"And why do you have to be here?"

The little demon smiled.

"All because of you….You are the mistress. You are the one that wanted to know what Christmas meant to you. Otherworldly Agents Inc. believes it is essential that everyone know the importance of Christmas. Hence, the lovely tour you will experience tonight."

Wait, the lovely experience of Christmas? Why did that sound familiar to what the President had been saying?

"The agency is run by this crazy, energetic pixie, who is the guardian to some entertainment president in Japan, and well, you know how pixies can be…"

It shrugged its shoulders.

"It looks about time we started. Tour starts at 3 o'clock sharp."

Kyoko threw a glance at the clock reading 2:57.

"Wait tour? What kind of tour?! I can't leave in the middle of the night; it will disturb Taisho and Okami-san."

She glared at the demon fully awake.

"Don't worry. They won't notice you're gone. Just hurry up and throw on a sweater."

Kyoko quickly scrambled to grab a sweater.  
"Tonight, you shall visit different Christmas times. It's up to you to decide what Christmas is to you! By the way, you'll be changing tour guides, so I won't be going with you."

The demon wailed out as the ground started to shift underneath Kyoko, and the world went black.

…**First Christmas**…

Thump. Kyoko landed in a pile of snow. _Just bring a sweater_?! It was _freezing_! What happened?! Had she…teleported? Her eyes widened. Gleefully she looked around, full of new found enthusiasm. Teleporting is something that might happen in a fairy tale! It was either late in the evening or earlier in the morning. She couldn't tell in the dismal gray weather. No one was moving about, so she supposed it was early in the morning. With no one in sight, she decided to trudge about in an attempt to warm up.

Looking around, she guessed she was back in Kyoto. Up ahead was a tall, traditional styled building. She recognized it as the inn ran by Shotaro's parents. Which meant the house owned by her mother should be on the way. Gazing at the ground below as she walked, she felt cold. Her feet steered her towards the inn. Smoke writhed in the air coming from the old style heat system they used to warm the inn. Within a few steps of the door she stopped, staring at the doors. This continued for ten minutes, before she was interrupted from her frozen state.

"Are you going to stand there forever?"

Slowly, Kyoko turned her head looking at the demon over her shoulder.

"Do you want to know why you can't go in?"

The demon shimmied around in the air.

"At this point in the past, you had never visited the inn yet. That would come later. Where you need to be now is in the other direction."

Confused she stood still, before turning to follow the swaying demon. They trudged on, until the demon came to a stop. Kyoko looked up. They were in front of the door to her house. The wriggling demon observed her.

"Go on."

"But... I thought-"

"No one will see you. You're invisible."

Invisible? Like ghosts.… She was not a ghost, was she?

"You're alive…not a spirit…stop overreacting…"

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Oh, you do have some backbone in you. I was beginning to wonder if my charge was a spineless girl. How horrible!"

The little demon shrugged impishly.

"So…are you going in?"

This was bad. Kyoko did not like it when her own demon reminded her of the baka. It was wrong! Heatedly, she stormed in the house, surprised when she saw the lights were on.

"hehehe. That way. Go towards the light."

Scowling at the little imp, she followed wanting to get ahead of the little demon.

"Hmmm…shh…shh…Go to bed…Shh…Shh…we can play again tomorrow."

Kyoko froze mid stride in the middle of the doorway. Whose voice was that? It was unfamiliar. Trepidly, she shuffled into the room. Only to be stunned by the sight.

"Hush, little Kyoko. No one's going to harm you, not while otou-san is around."

A slight, tall man sat in a rocking chair with a baby in his arms. He was smiling, while trying to coo a lively infant to sleep.

"Yep. That is your otou-san. This was the first night after you came home from the hospital, and your mother was too exhausted to care for you, so your otou-san volunteered to put you to sleep."

The room was heavy, pressing down on her. Hot tear ran down her cheeks. She couldn't remember him. It had been so long since he departed, she'd barely been four at the time. The same age as Maria when her mother past away. After that, her mother had become so cold. She had taken a black marker, and crossed out all the photos of her father that existed. She had thrown even more away. Rarely, rarely, did Kyoko think of her father, he had never really been a part of her life. A lot of regret washed over her.

"Your earliest memories were of Christmas. That first day, fresh from the hospital, being cooed at by your father while your mother shut herself away. Even until he was gone, he would play with you."

Kyoko stared at him, taking in everything she could. He had the same golden brown eyes as her. They were warm, passionate emphasized by little crow's feet. He was young; she thought he might have been twenty-nine when she was born.

"Otou-san would always insist Christmas was his and Kyoko's special day. He could rival your President with the way he went all out in decorating the house. You never went to sleep, until past midnight because the two of you would play, while he tried to teach you to speak, dance and sing. "

Faltering tiny steps brought her closer to the man, humming to the baby. Slowly she reached out to touch him…

'Otou-san…"

A slight breeze stirred in the rooming causing the tiny bell in the windowsill to chime. Her otou-san looked up startled by the sudden ringing of the bell, before giving a crinkled smile to the baby in his arms.

"Did you hear that Kyoko-chan? That was the sound of a winter fairy trying to sneak a peek at you…winter fairies love babies, especially those born on Christmas Kyoko-chan. You're very lucky to have one guarding you."

The baby gurgled out something that sounded like agreement. Kyoko stared helplessly at her otou-san.

"Most importantly, it was your Otou-san who taught you about fairies and rich young ladies. "

A wistful smile graced Kyoko.

"Time to go to your next destination."

…….**Second Christmas**…..

Kyoko blinked. She didn't understand. Just a moment ago she had been watching her otou-san whisper to her infant self, but now her surroundings were different. The warm baby room was replaced with an austere, empty room. Confused, she looked around; this was the room in the house she remembered…What had happened? The little demon had mentioned something about going somewhere else, but she had been too busy observing her otou-san to pay attention. Why did they leave? She hadn't been ready to leave. Forlorn she rose from her kneeling; reluctantly she walked out of the room she would now associate with her otou-san.

Looking around, she decided the house was empty, which made sense to her, she couldn't recall a Christmas where she and her mother had celebrated together. If this was supposed to be Christmas. When she'd proven the house was indeed empty, she decided she might as well go to the inn. Grudgingly, she left the house, taking the snowy path to the inn. Why would she want to near that baka? She didn't think she could take seeing herself being so lovey-dovey with him. This had to be punishment for all those years she idiotically adored him. Where was that no. 2 demon anyways? Annoyed she kicked at a drift bank causing snow to go flying.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

Eyes wide Kyoko looked around for the cause of the voice.

"So rude. Interrupting others when they are sleeping! Jeez."

She caught sight of her demons slowly floating up from the snow-irritated? It glared at her, hands on its hips? She stared down at it.

"You're different from the one before."

Snort.

"Nooooo…."

More staring.

"Each time you change locations, you see a new one of us. It depends on what's going on. Grudge likes to explain things so you met her first. Sarcasm likes drama, so she asked for the emotional scene."

Continued staring.

"What! Don't ask me why she's like that…Fine. I'm Boredom, the fun one. I'm here to introduce you to your childhood."

Kyoko finally ended her staring, pivoted on her foot and resumed walking to the inn. Ignoring it.

"C'mon. Don't be that way. I'm supposed to be mad at you for kicking snow on me."

Kyoko's breath became visible. She picked up speed.

"Sarcasm was right; you don't have a sense of humor. Che.'

The roof of the inn became visible. Smoke snaked around in the air indicating that guests were present. She doubted she could remember a Christmas without guests being present. What age was she in this place? As she became older she had helped out with entertaining the guests more often, and didn't play with Sho as usual. This time when she stopped in front of the inn, it was to watch guests depart chuckling as they headed to the hot springs, not the unwelcome feeling that had come over her the previous night. She saw that they turned a corner leaving her sight before she entered.

Nostalgia swept over her. However much she might dislike Shotaro, she couldn't feel that for his parents. No, in many ways, his parents were her surrogate aunt and uncle. She couldn't think of them as substitute parents, as there was always that distinction that Shotaro was their only child, and while they might take care of her, she was not on the same level of importance as Shotaro. Kyoko could never find it in herself to begrudge them, because there were many instances she thought that it should be her mother handing her that cherry soda after a hard day of school, not Shotaro's mother.

The inn was exactly like her memories. The owners tried hard never to change the scenery, as the inn was supposed to be traditional not keeping up with modern times. She walked further into the inn finding the tearoom empty, she continued on to the kitchen. Oddly, the kitchen was empty also, but unlike the tearoom it showed signs of recently being inhabited. On the counter, vegetables were chopped up and separated into piles, and she could smell the broth warming the air. That was weird; Shotaro's father rarely left food in the middle of preparation, unless it was an emergency. She couldn't remember any emergencies that might have occurred on Christmas though. In the sink she found dishes, which was also strange because normally she would volunteer to wash them for Shotaro's father.

"Yaaawwn…You're looking in the wrong place….saaahh….try the house…"

The little demon no. 3 piped up sleepily from the top of Kyoko's head. Eyes bugging,

"Why are you sleeping on the top of my head?"

"Yawwn. I'm tired. Your hair is soft."

That explained everything. Sighing, Kyoko did what it said. The Fuwa family owned the inn, but they lived in a house adjacent to it. The temperature outside seemed to have dropped. She really wished she was wearing warmer clothes, but wasn't sure how that worked when she couldn't be seen. At a brisk pace, she made it into the house. There was a murmur coming from the kitchen so she headed there first. Shotaro's mother was in the kitchen with Shotaro. There was a wet towel in her hands.

"Make sure you wring it out tightly, so no water drips everywhere."

Kyoko was dumbfounded. Was Shotaro's mother teaching him how to do chores?! Shotaro rarely ever had to do chores, not when Kyoko was volunteering to do them for him. What was going on?

"You'll have to change it every twenty minutes, so it doesn't get cold. When you do that check to make sure the water bottle is still warm, if not come warm it up like I showed you."

Shotaro pouted a bit.

"Hai, Kaa-san."

What was going on? Shotaro's father descended the staircase, walking into the kitchen carrying a bowl.

"I couldn't get her to eat all of it, only half. She fell asleep again muttering sorry."

Shotaro's mother looked worried.

"It must be really bad, normally when she gets a fever she is more alert, but this time she passed out. "

Shotaro's parents regarded each other evidently worried. The only 'she' Kyoko could think of was herself. There was one Christmas, when she was ten that she fell down with a cold that had kept her bedridden four three days. Why would she be revisiting this Christmas?

"The thing about surprises are that you never know where they're going to come from or when they're going to come. "

Murmured the little demon. Huh?

"Shotaro."

"Hai, Tou-san?"

"Okaa-san and I must return to work, so we are relying on you to take care of Kyoko-chan while we're busy. Its important Kyoko-chan stays well. You have to come tell us if her cold gets worse. Understood?"

"Hai. I know Otou-san. Okaa-san showed me what to do."

"Don't forget to have her sip some water if she wakes up, or else she'll become dehydrated. We'll see you in a few hours."

Shotaro's parents left looking firmly at him. When they were gone, he glared at the towel, but picked it up and trudged upstairs. Slowly, he opened up the door to Kyoko's room, and entered. He stopped when he saw Kyoko asleep breathing raggedly Tiptoeing he went next to her bed and set down the bowl of water holding the cloth, then kneeled down beside her. Carefully, he twisted the cloth wringing out the water until it stopped dripping. He tenderly place the cloth on her forehead, before checking her water bowl to make sure it wasn't cold. When he was sure it was warm, he sat back on his knees looking unsure what he should do next.

Kyoko had followed Shotaro up to the room. She was astonished by the care he took of her. Why would he do that? He always considered her a nuisance; he could still follow his parent's instructions, but only take half the care. So why was he being so considerate? Her ten year old self started coughing hard all of a sudden, still asleep. Shotaro looked stricken, unaware of what to do. After a minute the coughing subsided, and she resumed her fitful sleep. Nervous, Shotaro licked his lips. Quietly, very quietly, under his breath he began to whisper something. Curiosity getting the better of her Kyoko leaned into hear what he was saying, but didn't need to as his voice grew louder.

"Chestnuts roasting over an open fire…"

He was singing! To her!

"Why are you so stunned?"

Demon no. 3.

"He loves singing, but is clueless to how to make you better…Why shouldn't he try and comfort you the only way he can think of?"

Kyoko was confused.

"But why would he do that? Sho never helped when I was troubled. He always just stood there watching me uselessly from the side."

The demon came off her head, and stared at her upside down.

"So what makes him uncaring? He still stayed there and watched you even when it made him uncomfortable. Even when he didn't know how to cheer you up without making it worse."

Kyoko didn't know how to answer as she helplessly watched the ten year old Shotaro sing her Christmas songs.

"I don't know."

"Heehee."

……..**Third Christmas**……

And like that Kyoko was in a new environment, Demon no. 3 and Shotaro gone. She wasn't at the inn anymore, either. The place seemed more modern and opulent. The walls were covered with garlands and tinsel, mistletoe hung from the doorway. She quickly exited, wary of the mistletoe since her encounter with Tsuruga-san earlier that week. The large hall was dark, except for the trail of lights strung along the walls. If she didn't know better she would say she was at the President's home.

"Well, you don't know better, I guess."

A cheery demon interrupted. _Another one_?

"Yep. I'm Wrath. It's a pleasure to meet you mistress-sama. I'll try my best to be of help."

"Ugh…ok"

Why did they all read her mind?

"Could you tell me where we are?"

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know. We are in Christmas present, well, it's not actually Christmas yet, but close enough. We, your demons, want to show you those that you have the largest impact upon. Sorry, but you'll have to figure the rest yourself."

Kyoko sweat dropped.

"Could you tell me what direction to go in, at least?"

Demon no. 4 pondered this for a moment before nodding.

"Yep. Heads towards your right and take the third door to the left."

How many rooms did the place have? Maybe it was the Presidents home.

"Silly, didn't I just tell you that it is?"

Kyoko paused a moment, hesitating, before pushing the door open. She shut her eyes quickly when the bright light blinded her. She had to blink away the spots. When she could see clearly again she saw Maria-chan sitting in front of the computer. She seemed to be reading an email that was distressing her. Every so often she would mumble something under her breath. Kyoko went closer to see what she was doing. Smiling, she regarded Maria, who was trying to email her father while reading his email to know how to respond. Kyoko was glad to see that they were having real conversations now, but she was a little worried about their discussion. Apparently, Maria had told her father about the President's lack of attention towards her lately. He seemed a little annoyed, offering to fly to Japan to scold the President for her. No wonder Maria was distressed. How would she handle the problem? Maria still wasn't comfortable with people flying long distances.

_Please Papa, its okay. I understand why he isn't saying goodnight. Actually, I've told Grandfather a thousand times that I'm too old for him to still be doing this. Nee-san explained it to me, too. She said Grandfather was just so happy I wouldn't be upset about him celebrating Christmas he's gone a little overboard trying to help others experience his happiness. She said he had something special planned for me, so he would be happy if Maria likes it. I'm really happy Nee-san helped me; I was worried something was wrong with him. I found the perfect gift to get Nee-san in thanks- _

Kyoko stopped reading, not wanting to spoil Maria's surprise. She was really so adorable at times. Kyoko loved the time they could spend together. Looking at the desk she saw four wax dolls…

"Maria-chan, you're too sweet…"

………**Christmas Four**………

Sigh. Kyoko was really, really getting tired of these switches. Where was she now? Definitely, not the President's house. Looking around she realized she was at LME. She walked out of the office and walked out on the third floor, staring at the top of the Christmas tree. It was early in the morning. Was it actually this time? Would she be back in time for work? Well, she supposed she was already at work.

'Nah. You're not physically here. Technically, your body is still in your room at the Darumaya."

"And…"

Kyoko demanded. Demon no. 5 appeared surprised.

"And what?"

"What are you called?"

"Oh, I'm Revenge. Nice to meet you by the way, but you could do with some manners. I suppose it's the Baka's fault."

Kyoko nodded at the last part.

"So I take it I should just wander about until I run into what I need to see, then you'll send me to a new place. How many more of these do I need to go on?"

Kyoko looked straight faced at the Demon no.5.

"One more time, but if your attitude doesn't change, a lot more."

Kyoko sweat dropped. Okay maybe she deserved that.

"But yeah, it's the same."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kyoko looked around slowly following the rail. A door slammed. Her eyes rushed to see where it came from. A frustrated curse helped her find the perpetrator. The bright pink uniform was visible on the other side of the third floor. Kyoko was curious as to why Moko was carrying a large box. Why was Moko there? Kyoko had memorized her schedule, and she knew the other actress didn't have to be in until eight that morning. Her curiosity grew as Moko dragged out a large ladder and took a box up with her, a rolled piece of paper between her teeth. In few minutes, Moko had the box open and was pulling out an ornament and placing it in the place Kyoko had drawn up in her blueprints. Hadn't Moko said she wasn't going to help decorate anymore? Why was she hanging decorations?

"She knows you'll get carried away and do it all yourself. That made her worry that you would over exert yourself. Therefore, she came in hoping to help you get half of it done, before you came in this morning."

Kyoko stared at Demon no. 5. Did Moko really care that much about her? A bliss smile visited her. She knew they were friends. She glanced at the determined pink figure once more, before her surroundings changed.

………**Christmas Five**……….

It was snowing very lightly, the snowflakes giant and fluffy, it almost seemed as if the air was alive with beaming snow fairies. On either side of her, large trees grew weighed down by the snow. Guessing she was in the country, she looked down at her feet and found she was on a gravel path. Thinking about it, she decided to take the path up instead of down. Hopefully, going up would take her where she needed to go. Every so often she would hear the chirps or rustling of birds, making her smile. This place reminded her of the secret spot where she would visit Corn.

Eventually, she came within view of a large cabin. As she came nearer, she realized it was a hand carved house. Smoke was wafting lazily out of the chimney, so she expected to see someone around. Entering the house, she found the living room deserted, though a carelessly tossed sweater proved the house was being lived in. Next, she walked to the kitchen where savory smells wafted about. Again the kitchen was empty, but she noticed two turkeys roasting in the large oven. In fact, the kitchen was beautifully made. It was large and spacious with the most up to date supplies. Though she wasn't sure about the adjacent ice room stocked full of perishable foods. Why not use a refrigerator? Who would eat that much food? Maybe she was at a resort; it certainly seemed as if she was in Hokkaido. That was strange: was she in the past or present? Kyoko had never been to winter resort before. Slowly she wandered out of the kitchens, and peeked in the rooms devoid of people, though it seemed as if the rooms were all being used.

Returning to the living room, she went out to look out the window. She smiled fondly. There must be children staying here, that is such a cute snowmen. Whoever the children were, their guardian must be a perfectionist. To have created a realistic snow Rudolph. HaaHaahaaa. Laughter was audible, coming from outside, but it sounded like it was coming closer. The door flew open and a tall blond man came running in with two pestering little children giggling at his antics. The blond man she recognized as her otou-sensei. Kuu. Who were the children following him through? And what was he doing in Japan? Last she was aware; he was filming a new movie in London. He fell on the couch as the children got a hold of him, tickling him.

"Ok, ok! I give! Grandpa will make brownies with you!"

"Yes!" "Don't forget Gramps!"

The two squealed. Kyoko was shocked. Grandfather?! Sensei ad a son, but she thought he had passed away?!

"No, your ojiji won't forget. But remember, we don't tell your otou-san!"

Maybe Kyoko had misunderstood sensei, but she could have sworn…oh well, maybe it was a complicated situation like with her parents.

"Oh? Since when are we keeping secrets from parents, hmmm?"

An older…Kyoko stated. Kyoko was stunned. Why was she looking at an older version of herself? Wasn't she in the present? And why was her older self with Kuu?!

"Kyoko-chan! You're here!"

Kuu burst out happily, while the children ran over to her demanding hugs. Her older self laughed.

"Hmmm…yes, I know I said I wouldn't be able to make it until tonight, but the new drama finished shooting my scenes earlier than I expected, so I headed straight here. I thought I could help with the cooking."

Kuu got up from the couch, and leaned over to give her older self a rib-crushing hug.

"Hey, I'm just happy my adopted daughter is here in time to celebrate her birthday with us. She doesn't have to slave the kitchen while she's here, no matter how delicious her cooking is. Besides I already put the food in the oven."

Older Kyoko raised her eyebrow.

"Enough for the whole family, you and Sai-kun?"

Kuu grinned sheepishly.

"It's not my fault he inherited my appetite. I was sure he would have the same contempt of food as Kuon."

Kyoko froze hearing that name. That was sensei's son alright; clearly she had misunderstood when she heard he'd past away. But….now she was curious. She wondered what Kuon looked like. Was he blond too? Slowly, she tuned back into reality to hear Kuu talking with older Kyoko.

"…yeah, he should be back soon. He and Julia are getting a last minute Christmas gift."

"Really, that's so odd. Usually, he is so ahead at buying gifts…"

"Yes, well, he planned this one ahead too, but for some reason he couldn't pick it up until today."

They shared an understanding look. The children were getting restless.

"How about I make some hot chocolate, and then we can play a game?"

The children nodded in excitement.

"Hai!"

Torn Kyoko decided to stay and watch Kuu and the children, while older Kyoko headed to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes, the door opened and a beautiful woman came through the door followed by a tall man carrying a load of presents.

"Grandma! Otou-san!"

The children ran up to them trying to get hugs, while the man awkwardly waited for them to settle down so he could put down the gifts. The children's eyes were wide at the sight of the gifts. Julia laughed, admonishing them,

"No opening gift until your Kaa-san arrives!"

"Hai, Grandma."

Kuu laughed at the scene, while the children gave him twinkling smiles. Kuon looked curiously at the kitchen hearing the noise of dishes, walking there to see what was going on. Julia looked inquiringly at Kuu.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan arrived a half hour ago, and insisted on helping with the cooking. Right now, the hot chocolate should be done."

Julia grinned.

"I'm so glad she made it, I would have hated it if she'd celebrated alone."

Kuu sighed.

"Yes, I was worried too, but she laughed me off saying that's the price of being an actress."

The children feeling excluded looked up at their Grandmother.

"We're going to play a game when the hot coco is finished. Do you want to play too?"

"I would love too."

Kuu grinned evilly.

"Who wants to bet their midnight snack your father will lose to Kyoko-chan again?"

The two children gave him flat stares.

"No deal! You know he's too polite to let a woman lose."

Laughter erupted in the living room as older Kyoko came out with the hot chocolate, a shadowed Kuon following in her wake. Kyoko was trying to get a better look at him when she heard a voice behind her.

"So, what do you think of your Christmas future?"

Kyoko looked over her shoulder to see a blindfolded demon swaying.

"So this is what my Christmas future will be?"

It nodded.

"Kuu said you were his adopted son, though in the future he changes that to adopted daughter, after people keep admonishing him. One Christmas he happens to be in Japan, and you happen to meet him and Julia, who invite you over to have Christmas with them. That began your tradition of celebrating together."

Kyoko was quiet as she contemplated.

"So it is always this festive?"

It smiled at her.

"This is just because you were too busy and missed Christmas Eve. When they discovered your birthday was on the twenty-fifth, they insisted on celebrating Christmas on the twenty-fourth and would do something different the next day for your birthday. Depending on where you celebrate, the Darumaya owners join you, or Maria's family."

Kyoko smiled.

"Really?"

As it nodded, she felt her heart warm, blinking back tears.

"It's about time to return. Are you ready?"

With a last look at the happy scene in front of her, she nodded.

……….**Present**……..

Several moments later, Kyoko opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Stretching, she blinked to clear her blurry vision. Gradually, she got up from her awkward sleeping position on the floor. Seems as if she had fallen asleep. Maybe it had all been a dream? A slight grin transformed her attitude.

"There is one way to find out. Let's see how many ornaments Moko put up."

She turned to shot off the clock, stopping, eyes widening.

"Kyyaaahhhh! I'm late!!!!"

In a whirlwind she was gone. Two little demons stared at her, watching her go.

Sigh.

"Well, that's our mistress…"

The other demon nodded.

"I hope she gained something from this, Blind Desires."

"Don't worry, she did Grudge, she did….but not all of it."

Grudge looked up at the Blinded Demon.

"You mean she still didn't get that those were her kids….That that was Corn…."

Sigh. Grudge face faulted.

"So oblivious, so oblivious…"

The two commiserating demons just shook their heads.

* * *

Such a long chapter. Yes, past the 15,000 word mark! I couldn't resist the chance at a Christmas Carol parody with Kyoko though. It was the perfect chance to showcase her demons. Love the Kyoko demons. My only regret is I didn't fit Yashiro in the chapter. Thanks to those that reveiwed last chapter!

Please Review!

False Sourires


	7. On the seventh day

_On the Seventh day of Christmas Kuu gave to me…_

_Seven acting lessons,_

_Six Kyoko Demons,_

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES,_

_Four wax dolls,_

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love Me members,_

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 15th

Kuu lounged back in the booth at the café, two trays of five different flavored drinks and various cookies in front of him. He was wearing blue tinted shades and casual black winter wear, sitting in a popular café in one of the busiest streets in New York during the holiday season. People were so wrapped up in getting out of the crowds and finishing their shopping, he could sit in the store carefree of any one recognizing him. Currently, he was relishing in his holiday from work, his lovely wife Julie was returning from Hawaii that evening, so they could enjoy their time off together. As was often the problem, they were both working in different places that Christmas, so the next few days would be their early celebration. While Kuu was overjoyed for the chance to celebrate with his wife, he knew they would both face that empty room in their home. The continued absence of Kuon was a rift in their relationship, even with his 'message' to them, his absence was noticeable.

It bothered Kuu that he couldn't buy a ticket and fly to Japan that moment, and walk up to his son. But no, he had to respect his son's decision; or go back to the damaged, lost boy he had forced to watch drift aimlessly, as he had six years ago. It didn't help that Boss had called him at one o'clock this morning, _when_ he was enjoying his midnight snack, to _order_ him not to buy plane tickets to Japan, or even _think_ of seeing Kuon, any manner. Adding at the end of the conversation, that if Kuu was a good father, Boss would be sure to send him some DVD's of the dramas Kuon had acted in. Boss was lucky he respected him, and dearly loved and respected his son enough not to ignore Boss. Julie would be happy with the DVD's, at least for a while, until the loneliness of not being able to see Kuon in person got to her. It all came back to their son, in the end.

Finishing the tray of cookies and five hot drinks, Kuu got up, leaving a generous tip, choosing to take a walk through the bustling crowd. Maybe he would go to the local stores to do some grocery shopping. Julie was fond of Indian food, but he thought they could make a traditional meal for their early Christmas. Most likely, they would end up making both. Kuu grinned to himself. It was a little inside joke between him and Julie, from the time they worked together on a movie.

………..........………

Twenty-five years ago, as they were finishing the shooting for Tsukigomori, Kuu's manager had landed an interview for him; the newscast was supposed to advertise the various forms of winter celebration. Kuu had been asked to share details of his family's traditions, since he was half Japanese and half American. A few other top idols were asked to come and share their annual celebrations, also. One happened to be the famous American runway model Julie. It was the first of several incidents where they appeared in front of the camera together.

It was during the show, while the seven idols were discussing their traditions that Kuu brought up that his family generally celebrated Christmas Eve the American way, but celebrated New Years Day in the Japanese tradition. When the interviewer asked him to elaborate, Kuu responded,

"We cook a lot of Western food: turkey, ham and stew with side dishes of sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes and stewed potatoes, not forgetting the cranberry sauce, vegetable platters, fresh bread, and best of all the desserts which are pecan pie, peppermint ice cream, cookies and candy canes."

The interviewer laughed a little. Julie looked over at the smiling Kuu rubbing his stomach giving him a mild glare.

"Is Christmas all about the food to you?"

Kuu looked over at her surprised.

"No. We do other things like watch classic Christmas dramas my mother loves from her childhood, sit in a circle opening gifts from one another, and we cook together. My mother gets very distressed if she can't have the family altogether for Christmas, she feels it is an especially important time to be together. How does your family celebrate then?"

He threw her a dashing smile feeling as though she was challenging him.

"Hmmm. My family tries to spend the holiday together with friends. We wake up very early and cook tamales that we give to everyone when they start trickling in about noon. The children play with each other in the yard while the adults hang out talking and playing cards in the kitchen or watching a sports game in the living room. It's usually very noisy and crowded, but everyone enjoys themselves. Around five everyone gathers around for dinner which is generally a pot luck of foods everyone made, along with more tamales. After that it's time to open presents which are separated into the children's and adult's piles and everyone picks a number from a hat, and then they grab the corresponding present that goes with the gift. At seven, we sing carols and people start leaving about nine."

Julie smiled with her eyes closed missing the puzzled glances that were being thrown at her by the other idols. The interviewer leaned towards her asking,

"Could you please elaborate, Julie-san? I think this doesn't measure up to what most Japanese viewers know of the way Christmas is celebrated in America."

Julie looked puzzled for a moment staring at the others startled faces, Kuu among the puzzled.

"Oh, I guess most news broadcasts you would see would emphasize the European styled celebrations, like what Shuhei-san was describing. My family generally lived in Southern California and had a lot of Mexican-American acquaintances, so we tend to celebrate in the Mexican tradition."

"Really? That's quite interesting. It's nice that even though you and Shuhei- san are both American, you celebrate in two different ways. I can't wait to try some of the dishes you both brought. Now might be a good time to tell the viewers but we asked the idols to each bring in a dish that relates to what the traditionally eat for Christmas."

Kuu and Julie just grinned and nodded at the woman, letting her ask some questions of the other idols.

"So would everybody like to try out each other's dish, now?"

The interviewer looked expectantly at the idols waiting for confirmation before signaling the crew to lay out everyone's dish. She cooed over the different dishes commenting on how delicious they all looked, having the idols point out the different ingredients they used.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be nice for everyone to try a bit of each other's dishes, so how about it?"

The interviewer surprised the idols with the suggestion, but they all murmured their agreement. Julie was smiling, but Kuu noticed she looked a little nervous. Kuu was looking forward to the little snack. Seeing everybody dishing up for the more familiar Japanese, Indonesian, Indian and Chinese foods, he decided he would try some of the tamale Julie had brought. Julie had been sitting nibbling at the piece of Indian food she'd grabbed, was looking at Kuu eyes filled with horror. Kuu bit into the tamale feeling the texture of half fried tortilla dough and overly salty salsa. He paused for a moment in which shifted about watching him. Kuu could not distress a woman, especially on television. He ate the entire tamale and proceeded to lick his lips when he finished. Julie and the other idols stared at him speechless. The interviewer laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't warn everyone but Shuhei-san is known for his appetite. I hope you don't mind Julie-san, but at least it seems that your tamale was very delicious. Now I wish I had gotten to try some!"

Julie just nodded, an unsure smile crossing her lips as Kuu leaned back rubbing his stomach. Later when Kuu was explaining the incident to a mirthful Boss, who had gotten word of what had happened via word of mouth; he claimed that it went against his character to let a beautiful lady be embarrassed whether or not she was annoying him. The Boss asked him how long it would take before he would break down and ask her out to dinner. Kuu threw a pillow at him and said his stomach wasn't going to forgive him that soon, plus she had ran away before he'd gotten a chance to flirt with her. Boss had settled for a smirk and an, "Idiot."

It wasn't until a month later that he saw her again filming a commercial for a new restaurant. She was acting opposite him as the female lead who was to be surprised by his character. He knew within seconds of seeing her that this was the boss's doing. She didn't look all that ecstatic to see him either. Her role didn't require her to say anything because she didn't have a lot of experience in acting. Still, when it came time to record she had problems with the last scene between the two of them. After several retakes the director called for a break while Julie went to the dressing room to try and work on the scene to herself. Kuu just went to rest among the crew, while nibbling on a snack from his director. He listened to the crew talking. His ears perked up when they brought up Julie.

"I wonder why Julie-san is having so much trouble."

"Yeah, she's acted in several commercials before and she hasn't had this much trouble."

"It's weird that this one's getting to her, in the other ones she had lines, so this one shouldn't be so much trouble. You don't think it's because she's acting opposite of Shuhei-san, do you?"

"No, why would she have trouble acting opposite Shuhei-san? She's been in front of plenty of celebrities before."

"Didn't you hear about that incident between Shuhei-san and Julie-san before, on that newscast?"

The murmuring continued, while Kuu got up and came face to face with the director. The director looked down at him, eyebrow raised. Kuu just shook his head and headed towards the dressing rooms. He heard a brief murmuring in American, and knocked briefly before entering. She looked up startled to see him, frowning.

"Is something the matter Shuhei-san? Because if there isn't I would like to continue with my practice."

Kuu just stared at her coolly for a moment before grinning while running a hand through his hair.

"Well, that why I'm here. I thought you might like some help since you don't have a lot of experience with acting."  
He said it all in English, which seemed to surprise her. Julie turned her head to look at the wall.

"No, I think I can manage well enough on my own."

Kuu looked at her disbelievingly, before bluntly asking,

"Do you have a problem with me?"

Julie swung around throwing him a puzzled expression. They just stared at each other a moment.

"No, I have no problem with you Shuhei-san. In fact, I…"

Kuu perked up again.

"You what, Ms. Julie?"

"I…I think you're hilarious."

She returned to steadfastly looking at the wall, blushing faintly. Kuu just gaped at her.

"You…find me hilarious…Why?"

"Well, I just think back to that newscast we did together…when you were eating the tamales…the look on your face was so funny…"

She was trying to hold back her laughs while Kuu continued to gape at her unsure whether he was insulted.

"I have a new respect for your acting skills, I'm such a horrible cook, but you just went along and ate the entire tamale. I know that can't have tasted good. I'm sorry, but it's just so funny and I've just been trying so hard not to laugh at you in the commercial."

She sputtered that all out while struggling not to laugh, failing terribly in Kuu's mind. Kuu frowned.

"I was hungry, it was good."

Kuu finally muttered causing Julie to lose all control.

"Ugh. Could you please stop laughing? We have to go out and film the end of the commercial yet, you know."

Julie finally seemed to be calming down, taking deep breaths.

"I don't know if I can make it through the commercial though, the food and you….."

"Hey, I eat all my food like that! If you ever had a meal with me, you would understand that!"

"Deal."

"What?"

"Dinner for the two of us."

Kuu stood open jawed once again while Julie checked her makeup, ensuring she hadn't ruined it laughing.

"What time would you like to go out?"

Kuu still wasn't capable of speech.

"How about I have my manager call yours, so work doesn't conflict."

"Uhhh. Where would you like to go?"

She smiled in the mirror at the shaken Kuu.

"Oh, I'll let you decide that. To make up for the tamale."

She got up walking towards Kuu, grabbing him by the arm pulling him along.

"Don't stand there all day; we have a commercial to finish shooting."

After that they had finished the last scene in two takes.

……………… …………………

President and Kuon later laughed at him when Julie regaled them with the theatrics of the meeting. Kuu was still dumbstruck by the incident to this day. When it came time to celebrate their first Christmas together, Kuu had especially learned how to make tamales, which he served to Julie's entertainment. She responded by telling him she'd rather have that Indian dish she tasted on the newscast. It reminded him of the time Kuon had eaten a bit of the Indian food she made turning a sickly green color. Now that Kuu thought about it was around Kuon's eighth year that he started disliking food. At the time, Kuu had stressed how it was necessary to act like you enjoyed food prepared by others even if it made you sick. There may never have been a better lesson to teach his appetite less son than that. Kuon should really try Kyoko's cooking, if he did, he was sure to start liking food again.

Kuu let out a buoyant smile to the passerby as he left the Indian grocery store and started walking home, gnawing a fresh baguette in one hand, skipping a little as he thought of his wife arriving soon. Hopefully, he could finish supper just in time. They owned a condo near the top floor of a fifteen story building; they always had fun with the different birds that would perch there. Kuu greeted the doorman as he ran up the steps to his floor. He fished out his keys to open the door only to have the door open for him.

"Hi, Honey."

Julie beamed at a startled Kuu. Grabbing one of his grocery bags.

"Oh good, curry! That sounds delicious."

"Sweetheart, when did you get home?"

Julie just looked up at her husband.

"Two minutes already, and I don't get a hug yet?"

Kuu sighed leaning over to give his wife a back-breaking hug, before she would take pity on him.

"I managed to catch an early flight, but when I got home an hour ago you weren't here so I checked the mail. Boss sent some videotapes addressed to both of us, and then you received a package from a Mogami Kyoko. This address is private dear, I don't have to tell you, so who is this woman that you gave her our real address? I don't have to be jealous do I?"

She lifted an eyebrow at Kuu, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"No one could take your place my most beautiful, beloved wife."

He said dramatically to her amusement.

"Do you remember that time I mentioned adopting a child when I went to Japan?"

"Yes, you still haven't introduced me by the way."

"Sweetheart, I was getting to that. Mogami Kyoko was the name of that child, she's an aspiring actress. She has incredible talent, but still needs help in achieving it. While she was helping me in Japan I gave her a few acting tips. I told her to contact me anytime that she needed it, and I might have told her to refer to me as otou-san. It's so cute she can't quite say it."

Julia just shook her head at her husband's helpful loving attitude. The men in the family could not be mean to a woman if it killed them.

"An actress, hmmm. I was thinking she was a model who was attempting to act…"

"Huh?"

Kuu gave her one of his questioning looks. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Boss sent a couple of DVD's from this drama called Box R, so I started watching it. The female lead reminded me of a runway model very reminiscent of my style. It's funny though I would have expected her to send you one of her dramas, not Boss, if you're helping her."

Kuu shook his head.

"No, she probably thinks it would seem arrogant if she did that. She is kind of old fashioned in that sense. But did Boss really send one of her dramas? I want to see, this must have been the one that she was shooting after I left. Did I tell you she acted as Mio in Dark Moon? She's friends with…Tsuruga Ren."

"No. You didn't tell me that. I really wish I could see Dark Moon now."

Julie looked upset, while Kuu pondered for a moment.

"Did you say Boss sent a package with gifts? If we open them they might have Dark Moon. He mentioned he was going to send us some of the dramas. Wait, Kyoko-chan sent a package? What was in her package then?"

Kuu looked at Julie who shook her head at him, pointing towards a dark brown package. Kuu got up and opened the package find an array of deserts, along with a letter. He paused for a moment to read it.

_Hello Otot-san!_

_How are you? I heard you were very busy, I hope you don't mind my gift then. I wanted to tell you thanks for the acting lesson, I really loved my next character, Natsu, thanks to your help, even though she's a mean, rich bully! I had some trouble getting the character at first, but once I thought about it I came up with a character. I had to ask for some help from a sempai on modeling, and they were hesitant to agree at first but eventually he spent the entire night teaching me modeling on from his favorite female model. I wonder who she is? She has to be amazing if he says she's the best model in his opinion. I'm sorry, if you don't like me sending a package to your address but I've been helping the President with this Christmas project, and thought I might send otot-san a gift, so President gave me the address of where you were most likely staying. I can't thank you enough for your help, and I hope you're doing well! _

_Enjoy the Kyoto desserts!_

_Mogami Kyoko_

Kuu smiled at her letter, it was just like her.

"She sent traditional Kyoto desserts! I don't think I mentioned it, but she's from Kyoto too! You have to try some of her desserts, Julie, they're the best. I think she needs to be a professional chef. If Kuon were to try some of her food, I don't think he would avoid eating as much!"

"Really?"

Julie reached over and took a bite of one of the desserts. Her eyes widened.

"Mmmm. This is really delicious! I wonder if Boss could arrange to get her to cook for Kuon. I worry about him possibly getting sick from not eating enough."

Kuu chuckled a little. Neither of them knew how their son had come to dislike food so much, when they loved it.

"Boss might have already arranged for it. He's her sempai at LME. Oh, and your hypothesis was correct too. It looks like he taught her how to do the runway walk based on his favorite female model."

He handed her the letter letting her read it, her smile beaming even more.

"How exactly did you meet this girl, Dear?"

Kuu regarded her, finishing eating his desert before going on.

"Before I went to Japan I asked Boss how I could talk to Kuon. He told me he would have this girl come cook for me during my stay, and if I could get her to cry she would run and tell Kuon who would come and speak to me…."

Julie gave her son a beautiful smile that radiated killer intent towards him and Boss.

"I tried, but I just couldn't make her cry. Somehow ended up being her sensei and giving her an acting lesson too, before I told her to call me father. Kuon came to see me of his own accord too! Though Boss told me he kept calling and asking what we were up to. He came to see me off too! She was with him at the time."

Julie sighed shaking her head.

"You know Kuon gets his oblivious nature from you. But at least he has my intelligence. Baka!"

Kuu sat staring at his wife, confused about what had just occurred, while Julie turned towards the TV.

"I want to finish watching **our** _daughter_'s drama now, and then we can watch Dark Moon. You and Boss will be introducing her to me soon."

* * *

I give credit to Julie being more observant than Kuu and believe she would catch onto Ren's attachment to Kyoko before he would. I also think she would be highly annoyed with Lory and Kuu's plan to pick on Kyoko to get Ren to talk to Kuu. She and Kyoko need to meet in the future though, so she can have a reunion with Ren. It would be an interesting arc. This wasn't as entertaining as I originally planned, but Kuu isn't as easy to be funny with as Yashiro is. Maybe it just because Yashiro is more developed in the story.

Please Review!

False Sourires


	8. On the eighth day

_On the __Eighth day of Christmas Sawara gave to me….._

_Eight Love Me jobs, _

_Seven Acting Lessons,_

_Six Kyoko Demons,_

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES,_

_Four wax dolls,_

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love Me members,_

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 20th

Sawara sat back in his chair at his desk sighing. The President was going to be the doom of this company. But that was just his personal opinion, the world of show business believed differently. He wondered if the agents at the other companies had as many headaches as he did. Even if they did, he was sure it wasn't embodied in the form of two sinfully bright pink uniforms with matching Santa hats. Or the angelic seeming, part demon, nine year old granddaughter of the company President. He really did not enjoy winter. Sawara sat up straightening his shoulders and shuffling papers. There was no way he was going to let the President guess his feelings regarding Christmas; he did not want to be haunted by the two pink messengers of doom. His own personal nickname for the girls. Really, he was fond and awed of the girls' talents, but they created a bigger headache for him than anyone else.

Currently, he was responsible for assigning the Love Me members their Christmas duties as given to him by the President. '_Following_' various employees around could not be legal, even if it was only to discover their interests, so the President could arrange a gift for them. But _no_, he wanted to work for the most talented entertainment company in Japan. Well, at least his work was never boring, and the President did gift him with a stocking full of aspirin to deal with his headaches. He looked at the clock, 9:58. In two minutes the First Love Me member would show up awaiting her assignment. The doors flew open revealing Kyoko. She rushed over to him bowing.

"Good morning Sawara-san."

"Good morning Mogami-san."

"Do you have my daily Christmas assignment?"

Sawara took a book off the desk and flipped to December 21st. He read it for a moment.

"Today, President Takarada would like you to arrange a date for the singer Mimi with the lead vocalist of Bridge Rock. It is to be a surprise for her. He says she has bad allergies to most flowers, loves Chinese food and is an animal activist. The lead vocalist has some idea of the date, but has not been fully informed, so once you're done arranging it, call him, well in your case you could tell him when you go to perform Bo today, but tell him what you have planned and when he needs to pick her up for the date."

"Yes, sir!"

Kyoko saluted before finishing taking notes on the details Sawara had given her. Sawara just sweat dropped at her enthusiasm.

"President also thought I should mention that he plans to give Kotonami-san a present for her help in Love Me Operation: Spread the Christmas Spirit. He thought it would be best if you could help her pick it out, since you know her better than anyone else…"

Sawara went quiet as Kyoko's eyes became wider brimming with happiness. This girl always has the oddest reactions. She was still off in la la land.

"Um, Mogami-san, are you willing to do that? I can always tell the President if you are no-"

"Nooooo. I'll do it!"

Her eyes reflected a fiery determination he was all too familiar with. Sawara settled for a sigh.

"Mogami-san, you are not required to buy Kotonami-san a gift, just create a detailed description of what you think she might like, the President will arrange for her to receive it."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

Her face fell a little, and she appeared to be embarrassed. He didn't want to know what she had been thinking.

"And one more thing Mogami-san. If you can follow Director Ogata, President has rated him a Tiny Tim for spirit. He wants to see if you can help him somehow. But just follow and talk indirectly for now, don't try to solve it on your own."

Mogami looked up at him surprised now, nodding her head.

"Hai."

He couldn't take her worried look.

"Don't worry; I doubt anything is wrong with Ogata-san. I heard his father was returning from America, so I assume he is nervous about that."

It was worth telling her to see her smile.

"Hai! Is there anything else, Sawara-san?"

"No, not for now. Remember to check in tonight again."

She bowed once more before leaving. He returned to looking through documents, and dealing with any problems the other office workers brought him. In two more hours Kotonami-san should be checking in with him.

……………………

Kotonami-san arrived promptly at 12:15, just as he was returning from his brief lunch with Maria-chan. She was standing promptly at his desk as he walked over to her.

"Good afternoon, Kotonami-san. I trust your drama went well this morning."

"Yes, thank you Sawara-san."

She bowed as Kyoko had. Sawara breathed a sigh of relief, of the two she was generally the calmer, less reactive one. He could deal with her without fear of being swarmed with apparitions. He shuddered at the thought. But it was wise to remember she was in the Love Me section for a reason.

"That is good to hear. I apologize again for you and Mogami-san having to do this when you're both doing serious acting work already. "

"No. We both understand that we haven't been relieved of Love Me member status by President yet, so it is important for us to perform these duties well."

Yep. This girl was an actress to the core.

"Well, shall we get on with business? President would you to go to the airport right away and wait for a Henry-san. Henry-san is an overseas director who is currently engaged to one of our actresses, so President wants to surprise the actress. He would like it if you could show Hinamura-san around until tomorrow evening when Hinamura-san is finished with her filming. You don't have to keep him company the entire time, just for meals and a little sightseeing beforehand."

"Understood. Do you know what kind of interests Henry-san has, so I might have an idea where to take him?"

If there was one scary thing about this girl, it was that she had a perfect memory.

"I think he is partial to seafood, and he likes manga."

She nodded taking all this in as if it were all matter of fact.

"Anything else?"

"Ahh, yes. President wanted to know if you could go along with Satamo-san, our singer who is going to a children's hospital to try and cheer the children for the holiday. President was hoping you could hand out gifts to all the little kids, and he would like you to give this envelope to the Director of the hospital."

He took a green and red envelope from his drawer and handed it to Kotonami-san who grabbed it and put it into her shoulder bag.

"Okay. What time will the event be tonight?"

"It's at 8:00. If you drop by LME first the bag of gifts and a driver will be waiting for you and Satamo-san."

"Will that be all for today?"

She appeared to be ready to leave, and he was aware she would have to be at the airport in an hour.

"Just one more thing. President was wondering how the assignments regarding Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san were going."

"I have the idea ready for what President might surprise Mogami-san with. I'll bring it by tonight when I come to check in. As for Tsuruga-san, tell the President not to worry."

Sawara sweat dropped at her professional attitude.

"I'm sorry Kotonami-san. It's just that President assigned the mission to you a while ago and is a little worried about why you won't divulge what Tsuruga-san would like."

"I apologize, Sawara-san. Tsuruga-san told me what he would like, but I don't think he wants anybody to know what it is. Anyways, the President entrusted me with the responsibility of getting Tsuruga-san his gift, and I feel confident I can get Tsuruga-san his gift, or die trying."

Sawara let go of his smile, sweat dropping even more. What could make her so serious about getting Tsuruga-san his gift? And why did she have to keep it a secret from the President? Maybe, he should be asking what it was Tsuruga-san wanted that it had to be kept secret from the President. No. Bad idea to think about it.

"I guess that concludes are discussion for today then. I'll see you this evening with that report."

"Hai."

She bowed once more before leaving. Just in time, as another worker was giving him worried glances meaning there was a problem that needed to be dealt with. He sighed once again before continuing his work.

……………………

"Hello again!"

Sawara looked up slowly from his paperwork upon hearing the melodic voice of Maria-chan. He was surprised to see Mogami-san and Kotonami-san with her.

"Hello…Everybody."

Kotonami-san looked like she was there against her will, but wasn't moving away from either Maria or Mogami-san.

"I met Nee-san and Kotonami-san on their way here and thought I would hang out with Nee-san until she has to leave."

"That was nice of you, Maria-chan."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but here is the paper President wanted."

"Thank you Kotonami-san."

Maria-chan looked up at Mogami-san who was startled by Kotonami-san's prompt gesture.

"Oh, sorry. Here is my report too. I'll have to get back about the other thing tomorrow if you don't mind."

She was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, while Kotonami-san and Maria-chan stared at her.

"Thank you too, Mogami-san. It's okay if you get back to me about the other thing tomorrow. Well, it looks like that's all I have for you both today, so I suppose you can get on with the tasks you still have to finish."

He said trying to dismiss them. He turned to put away the paperwork, but when he returned to his original position all three of them were still there.

"Is something the matter?"

He was confused; he didn't think he had given them anything else to do. The all looked a little apprehensive. It was Maria-chan who finally spoke up.

"Grandfather assigned another task to Nee-san and Kotonami-san. I thought it might be fun to help them. So here."

She an oddly colored candle over to him and an odd lighter. He observed it for a moment.

"Ummm…What exactly is this Maria-chan?"

"It's a candle that when you burn it gives the owner good fortune."

She smiled up at him as if that said everything. It was Kotonami-san who spoke up next.

"President told us that you have a tendency to procrastinate buying gifts until the day of Christmas, so he thought we could help you do your shopping early. So here is a gift for your wife."

She pulled out a pair of new black shoes that his wife had been talking about for a while now. Before he could say anything Mogami-san jumped in.

"Yeah, he also told us it might not be a good idea to wrap it, in case you disagreed with the choice. And this is for your daughter."

She placed two large dolls on his desk; one of Sho Fuwa and the other of Tsuruga Ren. They were a third the size of the one she had given Maria-chan last year. He really worried about her fanaticism towards both idols. It just wasn't healthy, but for some reason Maria-chan had a tendency to carry the Ren doll around with her. All he could do was observe the gifts before him.

"T-thank you…"

Kotonami-san gave him an empathetic look, she really understood his worries. Maria-chan and Mogami-san looked pleased though. He would have no choice but to give it his family, it was a really nice gesture after all. Plus, he didn't want Mogami-san to curse his family if she found out he didn't give his daughter the gift, if it wasn't already cursed that is.

"Your daughter will love them; I love my Ren doll so much. Nee-san made them especially for you when she found out Sho Fuwa was your daughter's favorite singer, but for some reason she made a Ren doll too."

Mogami-san looked nervously at the confused Maria while Kotonami-san gave her a level, piercing stare.

"I'm glad you like it Sawara-san. I think we'll go now; we don't want to be the reason for you returning home late. Bye!"

With that Kotonami-san and Mogami-san bowed to him before running out, while Maria waved lazily at him, telling him he would see her tomorrow. He just waved back weakly.

* * *

An interesting view from Sawara's point of view. Not sure I kept him completely in character, but those three are definitely his weakness. I originally intended to make the chapter completely different, but I'm glad with the way it turned out nevertheless.

Please Review!

False Sourires


	9. On the ninth day

_On the Ninth day of Christmas Taisho gave to me…._

_Nine stern glares,_

_Eight Love Me jobs,_

_Seven Acting Lessons,_

_Six Kyoko Demons,_

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES,_

_Four Wax Dolls,_

_Three Broken Phones,_

_Two Love Me members,_

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 21st

Thwack.

Swish.

Thud.

Kenichi-san and Toya-san, regulars at the Darumaya, leaned as far away from the counter as they could and still keep their seats. They looked apprehensive about the stern aura radiating from the stoic Taisho and the way he was glaring at the vegetables, cutting with an extra emphasis. Why would Taisho be upset? Normally it was impossible to make Taisho lose his ever present calm demeanor. Toya-san turned over his shoulder and caught the sleeve of Okami-san.

"Okami-san, what's the matter with Taisho-san?"

She glanced over at Taisho-san, a slight nervous smile coming over her.

"Oh, it's nothing Toya-san. Why don't I fill your cup again?"

Toya-san gave her a disbelieving look, but nodded.

"Hai that would be nice Okami-san."

"Taisho should be done with your salmon, soon. It should only be a moment more."

Okami-san went back behind the counter to refill her pitchers. She set down her tray, and went over to the counter to pull out some more fish and vegetables that Taisho would need to cook with. As she put down the vegetables and fish she started to speak.

"Kyoko-chan is a good girl. She told us she wasn't seeing anyone, and I don't see any reason not to believe her."

Taisho continued to stare at his pans, but his stern aura receded a bit. She smiled and went back to making rounds with her tray. No sooner had she left, did Kyoko come through the door rushing past to her room. An extra loud thwack sounded as Taisho picked up his knife to slice the fish. Toya-san and Kenichi-san backed away, but Okami-san came around and filled their cups some more. Another customer who was sitting at the booth came up to the counter, and asked Okami-san,

"Who was that cutie Okami-san?"

Immediately, Okami-san went stiff, and Toya-san and Kenichi-san became stiff leaning back, as Taisho glanced up to glare at the customer who backed away nervously.

"Your daikon fish stew is not finished yet Aruma-san. Please wait until it's finished."

Aruma-san backed away as quickly as possible slowly he slid back into his bench.

"Now Taisho, Aruma-san didn't mean anything."

She laughed sheepishly. Kenichi-san looked between the two.

"Is Kyoko-chan back early today?"

"Ummm. Yeah, she isn't horribly busy at her main job today, so she said she wanted to come help out today."

Both Kenichi-san and Toya-san thawed out of their nervousness, smiling and ignoring Taisho. About the time, they started sipping their sake and joking with each other, Kyoko came out from the back in her Darumaya uniform. She slipped back behind the counter, grabbing up the dishes Taisho had just finished cooking. Taisho gave her a stern look to which she just smiled.

"Hello Taisho-san. No, don't worry, Sawara-san said I didn't have any other tasks to perform today, and I like helping you and Okami-san here."

Chuckling a little a Taisho's head shake, she came out behind the counter and deposited the two dishes in front of Kenichi-san and Toya-san.

"The usual. Is there anything else I could get for you?"

"No, this smells delicious Kyoko-chan."

"Is it really okay for you to be taking the day off Kyoko-chan?"

"Hai. The office will be slower for the next few days, because the President is…preoccupied…with celebrating Christmas."

"So will you be here the next few days then Kyoko-chan?"

"Umm…yes, I had planned on it, though have some work to do in the mornings for a while."

"Good. Toya-san and I will be here every evening then."

She smiled at them, before making the rounds and taking orders from the other customers.

"Hey, when did Kyoko-chan change her outfit?"

Kenichi-san appeared confused.

"What? She changed when she got here."

"No, not that outfit. The one she was wearing earlier this month, the elf costume."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it. What kind of office does Kyoko work at that she has to wear that kind of outfit? You don't think she works at some shady pl-"

THUD.

The slowly turned their heads to Taisho glaring firmly at them. They both gulped.

"No, Kyoko is a good girl. She would never enter into that kind of business. Her President must be some eccentric foreigner who gets wrapped up in the holiday."

"Yeah."

The both laughed too loudly, firmly not looking up to an appeased Taisho.

"I'm sorry. He's been a little grouchy lately."

Okami-san whispered to both of them, as she refilled their cups a little more. They leaned in a little more to hear her better.

"But what is Taisho grouchy about?"

Kenichi-san asked with trepidation. Okami-san waved it off a bit.

"He is just being over protective of Kyoko-chan. We consider her an adopted daughter. She's been leaving the place at odd times or creating weird things in her room at night talking on the phone, so he's been thinking she might have a boyfriend, but when I asked her she said it was all because of work. Apparently, her employer is more than a little obsessed with the holiday, and insists all the employees are required to celebrate. I've met him before, and I have a feeling she's telling the truth."

Kenichi-san and Toya-san exchanged disbelieving glances.

"Well, we're glad to hear that. We didn't want Kyoko-chan working for a suspicious place. She too sweet for that."

"Oh yes, both Taisho and I know it, but he was still very worried when she was wearing that costume, he was so relieved when she came home with a different one. I was too; he'd been glaring at every male customer that even glanced at her."

They all threw a surreptitious glance at the stoic Taisho who was busy cooking. Unfortunately, behind them they heard Aruma-san speak up.

"Kyoko-_chan_ was that you who came rushing in here several minutes ago?"

They peeked over their shoulders seeing Kyoko waiting on Aruma-san's table. She appeared to be puzzled by his question.

"Ummm, yes, that was me. Do you need anything to drink Aruma-san?"

She obviously had no clue about his ulterior motives.

"Wow, you were so cute. Why don't you dress up more often, the plain girl look doesn't suit you at all."

They watched as Kyoko froze for a second before smiling.

"Why thank you for the compliment Aruma-san, but really is there anything else you need?"

"If you did wear makeup around more, I'm sure you'd have yourself a boyfriend in no time, unless you already have one that you're dressing up for. "

As Kyoko looked lost for words, Taisho appeared behind her. Kenichi-san threw a glance over to the oven that had gone silent a minute previous. The three of them had been so preoccupied with the conversation between Kyoko and Aruma-san; they hadn't paid attention to Taisho. He turned back to the booth in time to see Kyoko stepping off to the side as Taisho went up to the booth and placed a bowl down with a loud THUD. Kenichi-san couldn't see his face, but he had no reason not to believe that Taisho was glaringly menacingly into the depths of Aruma-san's head. Especially, since he noticed that the cleaver Taisho was using to chop vegetables was gone when he'd peeked over there. And the small satisfied grin on Taisho's face as he headed back towards the counter was only affirming that opinion.

* * *

Awww, Taisho's so cute, even if he's limited to four facial gestures. I wonder what would happen if he ever met anyone Kyoko attempted to date…. That might be too entertaining. ;-)

Review!

False Sourires


	10. On the tenth day

_On the__ Tenth Day of Christmas Ogata gave to me…._

_Ten __N.G.'s,_

_Nine Stern Glares,_

_Eight Love Me Jobs,_

_Seven Acting Lessons,_

_Six Kyoko Demons,_

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES,_

_Four Wax Dolls,_

_Three Broken Phones,_

_Two Love Me Members,_

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas

December 22nd

……………..**Memo**……………

_Subject displays classic signs of anxiety and tension. __Currently, the Subject diffuses said symptoms by being extremely critical and perfectionist towards co-workers. Is firm and strict with any perceived flaw, even when flaw would be permissible under ordinary circumstances. When alone Subject frequently appears distressed and overjoyed alternating between both attitudes. Judging from Subject's nails, they have taken to chewing their nails when worried. Frequently, Subject puts their heads in their hands when confused, or calls friend but hangs up when they answer. Subject's apprehension seems to stem from the return of the Subject's father to Japan, causing Subject's normal behavior to be more erratic. Reconciliation between Father and Subject would be most probable cure for Subject's unusual behavior._

…………..**Yesterday**…………

She walked into the lounge heading towards the tea pot that she filled with hot water and fresh tea leaves. Checking her wristwatch, 1:33 PM, she went over to the lounge chairs where she picked up a celebrity magazine. _Mind candy_. There was time to spoil though. Briskly she leafed through the pages to see if anything caught her attention, noting a wedding and a divorce, a couple babies and the return of a famous director. The director piece caught her interest so she decided to read more. As soon as she finished the first line her phone began to ring. Startled she picked it up and was further shocked by the caller.

"Hello."

"Hello. Sorry for calling you, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The steam blowing out of the teapot whistled sharply.

"Hai. Why don't you tell me what you need help with."

………………**Today**………………

"**NG**!"

Director Ogata called out to the resignation of the crew. Tsuruga Ren looked up with a wry grin, 'poor Itsumi-san'. Director Ogata wasn't going easy on any of them, even more than his usual critical expectations, recently it seemed as if he was calling NG's for things that were already as faultless as possible. At the moment, Ogata-san kept calling NG's on the climatic fighting scene between Katsuki's fiancé and Itsumi's character. To Ren's eye, the scene went off exceptionally well, but apparently Ogata-san did not agree. He could tell the two actresses were becoming frustrated.

"Who would think such a fragile looking director could be such an uncompromising director?"

Yashiro muttered out. Ren looked at him surprised, only to see Kyoko-chan standing next to his manager. Her Mio makeup was finished, but she was carrying a notepad and pen on which she was scribbling.

"Um, Mogami-san, what are you doing?"

Yashiro joined him in watching Kyoko realize what she'd been doing, and quickly put the notepad behind her back smiling up at them extra innocently.

"Oh, writing down some tasks from the President."

They glanced from her to each other and back to her.

"So which of us is he having you stalk?"

She gawked at them, eyes bugging. Her mouth opened and shut a few times, as she attempted to say something but nothing came out.

"There's no need to be shocked, we've both been suspicious he was having us followed."

Yashiro stated. Kyoko finally stopped gaping, but was now smiling nervously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san. I'm not following you…"

She gave them the odd stare, as silence descended around them.

"Then who are you following? Mogami-san…."

Ren inquired curious. Kyoko flatly refused to look at either of them, instead, choosing to look out at the row of fans that showed up to watch the filming. There was the usual dozen or so fangirls, but only a few fanboys. Two appeared to be ten and the others were in their twenties, except for one who was blocked from sight wearing sunglasses, baseball cap and jersey. The latter one wasn't watching Itsumi-san like the others, but seemed to be watching what the crew was doing. That was unusual, maybe they were an aspiring film technician. At least that's what Ren would have thought were Kyoko not staring at said fan speculatively. Before he could ask her about it, a crew member came running towards them.

"Mogami-san! Director Ogata was hoping you could go shoot the scene with Mio's parents, he's taking a break with the other scene so the actresses can take a breather."

She flipped her gaze from the fan to the crew member.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

As the crew member left yelling that they were ready, Kyoko turned and bowed to Yashiro and Ren, who waved back at her. Ren only took a minute to watch her go, before he looked towards the fans again. His curiosity got the better of him and he headed discreetly towards the fans, making sure their attention was fully on the scene being shot in front of them. He leaned against a wall that was shadowed and looked head on at the fan. Sure enough the fan barely watched the scene before turning his gaze somewhere else. Ren looked around the set trying to figure out what the man was staring at. The only thing he saw was the other actors watching the scene, the crew members doing the lighting, sound checkers and director Ogata observing the filming. Why would the man watch the crew instead of the actors, unless he had a relationship with one of the crew. Ren watched pondering the scene as Ogata called out NG again.

"He is tough on his actors, isn't he? I would never have thought that someone as feminine as him could be so decisive."

"No. I'm sorry Ogata-san only appears weak, but really, he is strong as a director."

"As a director, hmmm?"

Startled Ren looked over towards his side seeing the fan he'd been watching him right there. When had he moved this close to him? The man let out a sigh.

"I'm glad you think that, but then again you're famous for being polite, so I don't know how much I should believe you…"

Ren sweat dropped. Who was this guy?

"If Director Ogata was weak willed, he wouldn't have been able to make Dark Moon even more popular than Tsukigomori, now would he? Anyways, I assume you've been watching the takes, so you should have seen how 'soft' Director Ogata is on the actors."

Ren said as a matter of fact, staring at Ogata. The fan stared at Ren for a few seconds before chuckling.

"You're just like your father. I suppose I was taking advantage of you there, since you're as well known as the co-star killer as you are for being a gentleman. I'm happy that you're looking after Hiroaki for me, I was really beginning to worry if he would ever be able to come out of my shadow. So thank you."

Ren had gone still the moment the fan said 'father'. Shocked, he rasped out,

"Hirotaka-san?"

"Ha-ha. You guessed. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. I was just grateful when Kuu said you were working with Hiroaki, since you've both had similiar experiences."

Ren was still shocked at seeing Hirotaka-san.

"Does Ogata-san know that you're in Japan, Hirotaka-san?"

"Now would I go out of my way to disguise myself if he knew I was here? Bur yes, he does know I'm in Japan, he's just been avoiding visiting me. Another thing Kuu shared with me, sometimes one has to go visit the son instead of waiting for the son to come to them."

Ren's normal grin dropped, and he looked wryly at Hirotaka-san.

"I'm sure Ogata-san would love to talk to you, but he's probably nervous he will fall under your shadow again."

"I know. That's why I wasn't pushing it."

"What happened then?"

Ren looked at the exasperated line that was Hirotaka's mouth. He knew that look. It added up.

"President made you come."

Sigh. Head nod.

"Hai. He guilted and tempted me with the family card. Wouldn't quit babbling about the spirit of Christmas either."

"Ahhhhh."

The two stood in silence for a while watching the filming, with Ogata stopping every few minutes to retake a scene he wasn't satisfied.

"Which actress is the one that's supposed to help me with this 'Christmas surprise'?"

"Mio."

"She's not like that offstage is she?"

…………...Outside…………….

Slam.

Tick- Tap, Tick-Tap.

Asami gradually walked towards the building in front of her: the studio where Dark Moon was being shot. Really, she wouldn't be coming here under most circumstances, but when Kyoko had called her and told her the situation, she'd decided she better come here and set her dear friend straight. It was odd thinking of her effeminate, dainty friend being a tyrant to his crew and actors. Just a year and a half ago, Hiroaki would have had a panic attack at the mere hint of his father. Now, he would jump at any little imperfection in the acting. From one extreme to another. The things she did for him.

As she walked into the studio, she showed her license to the attendants who checked her off on the list and let her pass. She slowed her pace as a man dressed in a loose fitting jacket and baseball cap passed her smirking. He seemed very familiar, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. Entering the filming area, she joined the other fans, scanning the room for Hiroaki. Instantly she caught sight of Kyoko in her Mio costume standing of with the other actors. Seemed they were doing a scene with the two leading characters. She let her attention stay on the scene for a few moments before a loud 'NG' was called out. Following the voice she caught sight of Hiroaki. The scene had being going well in her opinion, but as she hadn't been watching it closely enough she might have missed something. Sighing she went towards the wall edge, trying to get a hold of Kyoko's gaze. After two minutes, Kyoko looked in her direction and excused herself, heading towards Asami.

"You made it."

"Hai. It was difficult, I'm supposed to be shooting another PV for Sho, so he was suspicious hanging about while you were texting me. Don't worry I didn't tell him it was you."

Asami said, holding a hand to hold back any of Kyoko's outrage.

"So how is the filming going?"

"Well, we've shot four scenes so far today, but he's only been satisfied with two so far. He's yelled out six NG's since I arrived, but he was at it before."

"Hmmmm…."

Asami went silent thinking over what Kyoko said, and what she'd witnessed from the last scene. She let her vision stray over to Hiroaki. Observing him for a few minutes, she finally broke the silence.

"So have any of you taken a lunch break yet?"

Kyoko threw her a baffled glance.

"Not that I was aware of."

"Okay. Why don't I go talk to him and get him to call a lunch break. Then I can implement your plan. Do you have everything prepared?"

Kyoko gave her a measuring look before nodding.

"The preparations are finished. Hirotaka-san is here, actually he just left fifteen minutes ago. All we need you to do is get him to the restaurant by 8:00 PM."

Hirotaka-san had already been there? She knew that man looked familiar.

"Alright, let's get this plan started then."

Asami slipped under the rope separating the fans and the crew. Gazing around the set she headed to where some of the crew was standing. Being a director herself, she would never interrupt another director while they were in the middle of filming. As Ogata called out 'cut', she silently strolled over to him, stopping when she was by his side waiting for him to finish calling out orders. As soon as he was finished, she tapped him on the shoulder. Turning to look at her, he jumped a bit, surprised.

"Asami!"

A few of the crew looked in their direction before going back to their tasks. She grinned at his reaction.

"Hiroaki you get surprised to easily. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch, I had a question for you."

He blinked at her actions.

"Sorry. We're in the middle of shooting, and I would like to try and finish three more scenes today."

She shook her head, pointedly looking at her watch.

"You baka, did you forget to eat lunch? It's 1:17 now."

His gape told her all she needed.

"Call a lunch break. This is slave labor."

He stared at her for a moment dumbfounded. A second later he shook it off and announced a lunch break. The relieved looks of the crew and actors worried her. Hiroaki seemed to realize this also. They both walked out to the area reserved as a cafeteria, and Asami bought two bentos and drinks before heading to an isolated table. She put a drink and bento before Hiroaki, who sweat dropped.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me, Asami?"

She took a minute to lay out her food and eat a piece of fish. Hiroaki became more nervous as she chewed. Swallowing, she asked casually,

"Why didn't you tell me Hirotaka-san was returning to Japan?"

His eyes became wide. Sputtering,

"Oh…Sorry. I didn't mean anything….I guess it slipped my mind…"

She tortured him, picking another piece of fish to chew.

"It is so tragic when I have to hear my dear mentor is returning to Japan from a gossip magazine, not my dearest childhood friend who happens to be his son… How long have you known?"

Hiroaki gulped, staring at his hands lying in his lap.

"A month."

Asami froze in the process of holding another piece of fish in her chopsticks. He'd known for a month? She had found out the night before last! She finally ate the slipping piece of fish, thinking as she chewed. She scanned Hiroaki's appearance.

"You're chewing your nails again, aren't you? I thought you quit that. I guess that tells me how you're handling his visit."

Hiroaki had the grace to flush. Sometimes Asami thought he had been born to the wrong gender.

"Are you going to visit him? Have you even talked to him?"

"N-no. Kaa-san keeps trying to get me to speak to him, but every time I try I get to nervous and hang up. I thought I'd cured myself of my fear, but that isn't so when we have to deal with each other."

"Go visit him. You are never going to get over your fear if you don't confront him. You can't avoid him, you're a Daddy's boy and you know it."

Hiroaki regarded her eyes clearly wanting to deny her accusation, but in the end he gave in.

"I know."

Sigh. They ate in silence for a while.

"How about we talk about this tonight?"

Hiroaki glanced up at her.

"You owe me dinner for buying lunch anyways."

He sweat dropped. She always did things like this.

"Okay. What time do you want to eat?"

"Eight. I should be finished with work by then. I'll drive."

_Great. The restaurant was going to be expensive. She always charges interest for buying things_.

Asami smiled at Hiroaki's flat grin. Everything was going to plan.

……………..**Later that night**…………………..

Hirotaka-san shifted in his chair nervously. He was sitting in the restaurant awaiting the arrival of his son and Asami-chan. Occasionally, he would get glances from other customers. He supposed he looked like a ghost, wearing a casual white suit with his pale complexion. He and his son were cut from the same mold, it always surprised people how much alike they were. Hirotaka-san was becoming impatient and more nervous as the minutes stretched on. President Takarada had arranged for him to be here twenty minutes before his son was supposed to arrive, and it was doing nothing to help his nerves. It had been two and a half years since he had seen Hiroaki since he left to film his latest production. When he had left, Hiroaki had been suffering from their relationship to the point where he would suffer an asthma attack whenever his name was mentioned. He'd left to do the production as much out of interest as his for son's benefit.

Running into Kuu, he'd found out they were both suffering from the same problem. Their fame was so wide their adorable sons couldn't escape it. It had been a relief when he learned that Tsuruga Ren was to be playing the part of Katsuki. Then he was sure Hiroaki could find someone to help him, and Tsuruga had done just that. Hirotaka-san was overjoyed when his wife had informed him Hiroaki had stopped suffering from severe anxiety. Quickly it had become disappointment when his son avoided contact with him. Which was the reason he'd jumped at President Takarada's offer to reunite them for Christmas. Hopefully, this would help him gain back his cute, gentle son.

"Asami, why do you always choose fancy restaurants? Shouldn't I be repaying you by treating you to fast food?"

Hiroaki asked in a suffering tone that spoke of old familiarity with the subject.

"Because you're the man. Asami-chan shouldn't be treating you to anything, you should have already picked it up for the both of you before she considered buying it."

Hirotaka quipped. Hiroaki could never get in the habit of how to properly treat a lady. He turned his head to see his son frozen in his tracks starring at him. Asami-chan pushed on him while walking towards their table.

"This coming from the man who once told me to buy my own bento."

Asami-chan had always had too good a grasp of sarcasm.

"That is not my fault. I thought you were a boy at the time. Not that anyone could tell from your lady like appearance that you used to be a tomboy."

"Hirotaka-san, you are a sexist. I'm so glad your habits never rubbed often on Hiroaki."

They both laughed, while she was pushing his frozen son into his chair.

"O-otou-san?"

Hiroaki rasped out gradually coming out of his shock. Really, his son was so cute.

"Yes, Hiroaki?"

That earned him several blinks.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here waiting for my dearest son and his girlfriend to arrive."

A choking sound came from Asami, while Hiroaki continued to be surprised.

"W-why?"

"Why not? I wanted to see my son after three years."

Hiroaki stared at him wide eyed.

"So I can't get a hug? How about you then, Asami-chan?"

Asami-chan glared at him. Hiroaki spluttered. She pushed him out of his seat.

"Go hug him and make up already."

His son just stared up at her from the floor.

"I'll tell your crew about that time in high school when you pretended you –"

Hiroaki was up from the floor blushing in mere seconds, rushing towards him.

"I've missed you Otou-san. Sorry for not calling."

"It's okay, just respond when I try to contact you from now on."

* * *

I not so secretly love Ogata and his delicate seeming appearance. I also love Asami. She'd be the leader in their relationship, without a doubt. Couldn't help making Kuu and Ogata's father old friends in this considering their sons both work on Dark Moon in the same roles they did, and both Ren and Ogata suffer from their fathers' shadows. I figured Ogata's father has the same proud, doting habits as Kuu. Not sure why I made Ogata's father a bit perverted in this, but I prefer to think of it as him having teasing personality at his acquaintances expense, especially Ogata's and Asami's. :-)

Review!

False Sourires


	11. On the Eleventh Day

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas Bo gave to me…_

_Eleven Juicy Secrets,_

_Ten NG's,_

_Nine Stern Glares,_

_Eight Love Me jobs,_

_Seven Acting Lessons,_

_Six Kyoko Demons,_

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES,_

_Four wax dolls,_

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love Me members,_

_And a Stalker in a Sakura tree._

**12 Showbiz Days of Christmas**

December 23rd

"BRIDGE ROCK CHRISTMAS LIVE"

That was the poster printed across each window and banister at the LME departments. President Takarada had gone to Bridge Rock asking them to do a live Christmas Special for Christmas day. A few big name idols would come and celebrate at the Christmas party on the show, in addition for the dozen or so orphans and sick children the President had invited. The President had decided that the Christmas Party would not just be limited to Bridge Rock and guests, but instead all the idols at LME would participate in the party in some manner. They were given the ultimatums of volunteering, donating gifts, attending the party or raising the attention of the public to the Christmas spirit. Therefore the Love ME duo was rushing about attempting to finalize the preparations and attendance list for the party. Both were not exempted from it even though they had been involved with the Christmas plan from the beginning: Kyoko would be busy being Bo and Moko ensuring that all the gifts were given accordingly.

"Moookkkkoooooo!"

Kyoko lamented coming from Sawara's department. Moko looked in her direction seeing her overly teary, panicked expression before turning her head and fixing the lights on the wall.

"It's horrible!"

She bowed her head, giving up on fixing the lights.

Sigh.

"What happened?"

"President decided to add in another piece to the show!"

Oh no. What had he done now?

"What's the piece?"

"That's not the problem. President apparently decided there would be a message giveaway, and printed out a newsletter sending it to all the employees at LME, so Bo has to read the messages out on the show!"

Okay, Moko didn't get the problem.

"So what's wrong with that?"

Kyoko looked at her apprehensively.

"Moko, didn't you get one of the surveys and fill it out?"

Moko had to stop, trying to remember if she had.

"Yes, but I think that was over a month ago. Wait how long has the President been planning this Christmas Party?!!"

Suddenly, Moko felt very fired up, but Kyoko dampened her mood with her next words.

"So how did you respond to the questions?"

Moko went rigid. She remembered what she put in the questionnaire. Kyoko was never to discover that though. Kyoko was giving her a flat, evaluating look.

"Was it embarrassing? President took the questions that were asked and created a personalized Christmas message for each employee; Bo only has to read fifty of the best messages."

Moko went an unflatteringly pale color. Kyoko just nodded her head, patting Moko on the shoulder.

"He posted that in the Christmas newsletter and had a newscast broadcast it. All the idols are going around with wide brimming smiles and clenched fists, telling persistent news anchors how happy they would be if their message was read."

Moko flinched imagining it. Maybe it was good she wasn't a top actress yet. Her eyes roamed over Kyoko.

"So what secret are you trying to hide?"

Kyoko's expression went from flat to nervous to horrified.

"Moko! Don't ask those kinds of questions, they're sh- shocking."

Moko's lips slowly spread into a feral smirk.

"You let your imagination get away didn't you?"

Kyoko backed up a little.

"So what did you have to say about Tsuruga-san?"

"MOKO!"

……………………….

Hio smiled brightly, he had just escaped another reporter. They had been prowling about all day, pouncing on any unsuspecting idol with a name. The first reporter had caught him off guard asking him about the Christmas message. He hadn't known about it, but he did what any self-respecting veteran actor would do- he acted. After that he had interrogated his manager about whether she knew about the Christmas message, she confessed she didn't, but she would start making calls immediately.

Hio was sure he hadn't written anything incriminating, but with President Takarada you never knew when something innocent and harmless would be taken completely wrong. He had a reputation as tough, stoic man, like his Grandfather, to keep up. It would all be ruined if the President said something he shouldn't. His manager better get that information quick.

…………………………

Yashiro watched the news with growing dismay. NO, No, no. What was the President thinking? Yashiro knew the President wanted a scandal involving Ren, but like this? What was he going to tell Ren? He remembered giving that survey to Ren a month ago, and the two of them handing theirs into the office. Ren hadn't shown him his responses, but Yashiro could guess pretty well that he had said something about Kyoko in it. And Ren was the top male celebrity in Japan, and at LME, there was no way the President wouldn't read Ren's message on Bridge Rock Christmas Live.

"Yashiro-san? Is something wrong?"

Ren stared curiously at his rigid manager.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing at all!"

Yashiro said as he spun around hand rubbing the back of his head. Ren just stared at him for a moment.

"Okay, than."

Ren turned on his heel and they strolled out to his car. Yashiro stared guiltily at the floor trailing behind Ren. He opened his car door and sat down with oomph. Ren got in, buckled his belt and started the car slowly backing out of the parking lot. The door locks clicked.

"So, when are you going to tell me what is happening? Yashiro-san."

Ren stared pointedly at the road, his voice conveying that Yashiro had his undivided attention. Yashiro's eyes bugged. Shifting restlessly in his seat, he squeaked,

"What are you talking about Ren?"

Silence.

"You're not going to like it, so why worry about it ahead of time."

"If I don't know what's going to happen how can I plan how to deal with it ahead of time?"

Yashiro fiddled with his briefcase.

"It involves the President, you can't plan ahead. So why try?"

Ren stayed quiet pondering the comment. Yashiro was actually worried about what the President was planning, weren't they usually meddling companions? Maybe he didn't want to know after all. Sigh.

"Tell me Yashiro-san."

That's all it took for Yashiro to blab everything he knew based off the news broadcast he'd seen.

"So did you write something about your feelings for Kyoko on that survey, because you had better tell her before she hears it at the party!"

Yashiro said stealing glances at Ren.

"Yashiro-san. What did you write in that survey?"

Yashiro frowned. He didn't get the point of that question.

"It doesn't matter what I wrote it matter's what you wrote. There's no way your message won't be read aloud on the show."

Ren sighed. Yashiro waited impatiently for him to see reason.

"Didn't the President have all the LME employees fill out the survey?"

"Hai."

"Did the President not say he would read any of his favorite fifty messages?"

"Hai."

"So why couldn't he read yours, as well as mine?"

Yashiro finally realized where Ren's thoughts were leading.

"Hahahaha. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

…………………………..

**BO'S SPECIAL CHRISTMAS SCOOP**

_PRESENTING THE __TOP LME CHRISTMAS MESSAGES_

'_THANK YOU FOR BEING YOU'_

_COUNTDOWN TO NUMBER ONE_

_AS PICKED BY BO_

_11. My best friend is the truly creative and talented, but daydreamer Mogami Kyoko. –Forever Your Friend and Partner in Pink_

_10__. Impertinent, multi-faceted personality of Mogami-san for playing a funny, energetic, outgoing Bo, even when she was attempting to sabotage the guests. - Reluctantly Thankful _

_9. Moko-san for giving Nee-san and I a reason to dress up, and tail her around on several 'dates'. –I-don't-really- believe-their-your-father's._

_8. Tsuruga-san for making me feel confident when I was down in the dumps by relating the many jobs he's been fired from. –Cheery Chicken _

_7. The beautiful, dynamic Kotonami Kanae for treating me my actual age. –Proud Sempai _

_6. Tsuruga-san for making my day more entertaining, when he told me the reason he keeps dictionaries on his phone! – Chicken Pal_

_5. The imaginative, Kyoko for never growing too old for fairies and rich young ladies. –Fairy Prince_

_4. Kuu for being my role model and the most caring father a person could ever hope for. __–Love Your Son_

_3. My cute son for speaking to me for the first time in five years, even when it goes against your Gentleman persona.-I-miss-my- adorable- talented-Kuon_

_2. There is to no one but Maria-chan that I am more truly indebted to for informing me that President Takarada Lory plays Love Sims when he isn't answering my calls. –Dying of Laughter _

_1. I am eternally grateful to Tsuruga Ren teaching me how to do a female catwalk. –Grateful Kohai_

…………………………_._

Lory shot up from his bed tearing off his eye mask. Would Maria tell any of the employees about the Love Sims? They would start demanding he answer their calls when he was attempting to screen them. He better check the Christmas Messages Mogami-san was planning to read. Better make names anonymous in the messages…

* * *

This chapter definitely turned out differently than I intended.

Note the newsletter was a part of the President's nightmare, it wasn't actually published. As for whether or not Maria actually told someone…..that's another story. ;-)

Please Review!

False Sourires


	12. On the Twelfth Day

_**On the Twelfth day of Christmas Moko gave to me…..**_

_**Twelve family members,**_

_Eleven juicy secrets,_

_Ten NG's,_

_Nine stern glares,_

_Eight Love Me jobs,_

_Seven acting lessons,_

_Six Kyoko demons,_

_FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES,_

_Four wax dolls,_

_Three broken phones,_

_Two Love Me members,_

_And a Stalker in a sakura tree._

**Twelve Showbiz Days of Christmas**

It was December 23rd and the office was silent, sure there was the small murmur from the few workers who lingered, but it was still quieter than a normal day. It was surprising. President Takarada's plans were never this - _silent_… She was quite convinced the man didn't know what quotidian and quiet meant. Yet given the lazy atmosphere in the office it seemed she was proven wrong. Maybe she should be worried, but she decided it was better to relish the peace while it was still there.

Tonight was the first evening in about three weeks that she was able to relax. Every day this month had been full of shooting for her dramas, then going to complete the Love Me Christmas List the President had assigned her, and lastly trying to find some time to complete some 'dates' at her part time job. Mostly, it was the Love Me work that had kept her the busy.

She had decided that she should never let the description 'fool' flit through her mind for the President- weirdo, yes. Fool, no. That man did not miss a thing that happened in LME. He knew every quirk, secret or desire each employee had, and rather intimate details of their personal lives. Really, she thought she should be a lot more anxious than she was. Just what did he know about her? …… NO. No, she would not let herself think about that. _Shudder_.

President Takarada in all his crazy schemer glory had decided all LME employees, idols and students must celebrate a true Christmas, whether they really wanted to or not. He had to be planning this months ahead. He had given her and Kyoko a list presorted into the ones that would joyfully celebrate Christmas and those that would not. This entailed livening up the buildings in Christmas decorations for the Christmas spirited, and stalking and talking notes on the Scrooges. In those cases, She and Kyoko had been told the intended vict- _employee's_ gift, it was up to them to figure out the best way to surprise the person and have them react in the true Christmas manner. She had arranged for two actors to see family they would otherwise miss to busy schedules, and she had arranged for really old friends to meet up with a few employees that had no families. Even she had been touched by their gratitude.

Tomorrow the President had arranged for an evening party for those who had no one to celebrate with, or were to far from home. The idea was that no one should spend Christmas alone, but to enjoy a being in the company of others. President Takarada thought it vital enough that he used his connections to ensure that all LME employees and idols would have December 23rd and 24th off. She had even heard that some other companies were giving their employees the time because of this. At the moment she was finishing the preparations for the party tomorrow night; double checking decorations and seating arrangements for the orchestra. She had to finish wrapping gifts yet, but luckily she didn't have to worry about the food because Kyoko was handling that. They would be attending the party too, but they would help the servers in the meantime.

This Christmas party wasn't the same as last year's Thank You celebration, but Kyoko would spend a lot of the time at the party playing with Maria. Maria was determined that her nee-san not be left alone, and that she celebrate with Maria. She hoped they would still find time to talk though. Moko herself had nothing planned for the evening. She couldn't help but think about the chaos at her family's house that evening with all her siblings, in-laws and parents celebrating together. She really didn't want to celebrate with them. The noise would drive her insane. Still, she wouldn't mind seeing them, if only she could do it without the hassle of the chaos her being there would create. O_h well, time to get back to work. _

Moko started wrapping gifts never noticing the two eyes that spied upon her through the open door.

DECEMBER 24TH 9:33 PM

The party was going wonderfully with everyone gathered in little clusters of two to four people laughing and chatting about their lives. Moko was sitting on the fountain resting with her eyes closed. She had talked to Kyoko and a few other people, between serving the other guests, but now she felt like indulging in the tranquility of the night.

The day had been chaotic finishing the last minute preparations and calming Kyoko down when she became worried she might not finish the cooking in time. At some point her mother had called, and she had had to come up with an excuse not to celebrate with the family that evening. It had taken an hour to reassure her mother that she would be fine, and no, was not celebrating Christmas alone. She's almost given in at one point when she was tired of her mother attempting to guilt trip her, but she had used her self control to not give in. Really, her evening had been more fun than she expected.

She opened her eyes at a jingle near her side. There was no one around but when she looked down she saw a large green card addressed to her. Reluctantly she opened it, scanning the area to see if anyone was around, before reading it.

_You didn't really think I had forgotten about you?_

_Or did you?_

_Didn't I say I wanted everybody to experience Christmas…_

_Your present is at the front entrance._

_Make sure to tell your family you love them._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love Santa Claus._

_**YOU BETTER BE GOOD. YOU BETTER NOT CRY. I'M TELLING YOU WHY.**_

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a person was stirring, not even a louse.

The socks were all hung in the kitchen for display,

In hopes that Kaa-san soon would put them away.

The families were wrested all snug in their beds,

While visions of yummy meat danced in their heads.

And Baby with pacifier, and I with vest,

Had just settled our minds for a good night's rest.

When out at the door there arose such a chatter,

I sprang from the couch to see what was the matter.

Over to the window I tiptoed like mad,

Drew open the curtains, and slyly peered.

The moon shone upon the white snow,

Giving light to the forms below,

When, what to my wide eyes should appear,

But a grand green sleigh with nine regal reindeer.

With a tall young driver, so loud and irate,

I knew in a second it must be Kanae.

Much quicker than normal, her reindeer they came,

And she threatened and yelled and called them by name:

"Stop Dasher! Stop Dancer!

Stop, Prancer and Vixen!

Halt,Comet! Halt, Cupid!

Halt, Donner and Blitzen!

To that house!

To those steps!

Stop right this moment! I Said Stop!

Stop already!"

Like the children upon seeing a feast,

Coming dashing through obstacles to eat,

So up the sidewalk the reindeer dashed,

With the sleigh carrying bags, and Kanae all a blazed.

And then, in a swoop, I saw them halt

Acting like they'd done nothing to fault.

As I pulled back my gaze and let the curtains fall,

Sneaking through the door Kanae entered in a crawl.

She was dressed all in velvet, from the boots to the brim,

And her clothes were all pink with some white trim,

A sack overfilled she had slung on her back,

And she looked like a robber ready for attack.

Her eyes- how they fidgeted! Her eyebrows, furrowed!

Her cheeks blushing embarrassed, her cold nose red!

Her mouth tight in a grim line,

And her hair wild without confine.

The key held tight between her teeth,

While the bells on her boots jingled underneath.

Her annoyed expression and burdened form,

While unwelcoming was still quite warm.

She was suspicious and alert, like a jewel thief,

And I giggled when I saw her, in spite of myself.

Her frown grew and she put a finger to her lips

So smiling I stood silent lest she tear me to strips.

She made not a peep, but went straight to her work,

And filled all the socks full of candy and food, putting some meat in the fridge she turned with a jerk.

She lifted her gaze and smiled at me,

She tiptoed to the door, then left in a flee.

She leapt into the sleigh, and loudly whispered out a call,

And the reindeer came together at her yell.

But before she was gone, I heard her exclaim,

"Merry Christmas! Don't tell them it was me or I'll know who to blame!"

* * *

Hahaha! This might just be my favorite chapter! I couldn't help but set this to 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. It was still so difficult, I'm horrible at rhyming, so sorry if the rhymes don't go well. This whole chapter was for the second part, the poem, but I created the first part to act as a prologue. In case you were wondering the President gave Moko a sleigh and reindeer with a bunch of candy and treats f so she could give them to her family. He wanted her to come full style of course!

The point of view of the poem was one of Moko's sister-in-law who had been up putting one of the baby to sleep when she heard Moko.

Well this concludes my Twelve Days of Showbiz Christmas….or does it?

Review to find out!

Happy Holidays!

False Sourires


	13. Omake

**A series of varying ficlets loosely in response to the previous chapters.**

12 Showbiz Days of Christmas: Omakes

_**On the First Day of Christmas Shotaro gave to me….**_

_**A Stalker in a Sakura Tree.**_

Creak. Crik.

The boughs of the Sakura tree protested against the weight pressing down upon them. Unaware of this, the bundled mass sat observing the figure below. It had been surprising running into Sho on the way to LME main offices. She had two dramas to film for that day, and had left early in hopes of catching some of the acting class she attended when she wasn't too busy. That had ended when she had spotted Sho when turning a corner. Quickly jumping back behind the building when she recognized him, causing the passerby behind her to shriek in surprise, before she shushed them and the lady cried something about There is no way he would go without making fun of her if she knew he was present. So she had done the logical thing when a girl is suspicious of her ex-childhood –friend –who –used –her –as –a –slave –and –she –had –vowed –revenge –upon –would –do. She followed him.

That had been five blocks ago. She didn't get what he was up to. Shirking his work again no doubt. Poor Shoko-san was probably frantic with worry because he didn't tell her before slipping out. He used to do that when skipping chores his parent's had wanted him to do; she'd always covered for him though. Not this time. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Shoko. Why exactly was the baka outside just staring at the snow? Wasn't it to dangerous with his rising fame that he'd be overrun by a mob of his fangirls? Hehehe. Now there's something she'd pay to see. Then again she wouldn't be able to get her revenge on him. A dark aura grew around her, spooking the nearest birds into flying away. What was the baka staring blankly at anyways? Probably acting out…he hates being confined by other people. Maybe he was thinking about a new girl he could use foolishly as a slave. Mimori-san most likely. Poor lovesick girl.

Kyoko's eyes pointed and she leaned in closer to as Sho finally seemed to shake off whatever he was staring at.

"Its times like these I need those Beagles to show up. I need to blow my steam off on someone."

Snort figures the only thing he would want to do is get in a fight. Boys. So predictable. She couldn't believe that he was still using fists against the Beagles. She told him that would never scare the lead away, but no, the baka had to insist the gut was afraid of his fists. If it weren't for Tsuruga-san he would still be stalking her. Looked like the Baka was ready to leave glancing at the trees where she was sitting. She froze.

Creak.

Ring. Ring.

Snap.

"Hello Shoko, miss me?"

She landed in a snowdrift under the tree as the branch she was sitting on broke at the same time his phone rang. Really, this was all his fault. If he hadn't been acting weird she wouldn't have fallen out of the tree in the first place. Luckily Shoko had saved her. And was apparently berating the baka right now from the sounds she could her on the phone. Hmmmm might be a good time to slip away before he noticed her. Quickly, she crawled through the trees and out of the park.

"Hai. I'll be there. "

Sho snapped his phone shut and finished glancing around the park. All he saw was the trees, looked like a branch had snapped off one. Must have been what he heard.

………………

Shoko glared at the phone in her hand. Tapping her foot on the floor. How dare that boy hang up on her! Slowly the crew members around her gave her space, fear written on their faces. She was going to make sure he was so busy; he barely had enough time to sleep. If it weren't for the mysterious texter, she would never have known he was walking around a park. Did the baka not realize how famous he was! They'd both be lucky if he managed to get back here without being ravaged by some crazy fan. Oh, she was going to make him regret ditching a meeting with a potential investor. He was going to be working harder than ever before. Her lips turned in a satisfied smirk. A dark aura surrounded her. He was going to pay for treating her like a slave.

_**On the Second Day of Christmas Lory gave to me…..**_

_**Two Love Me members.**_

_Scaring vapid girls,_

_On a spider toy,_

_In the LME rafters,_

_Heeheeing not that coy,_

_Drooling through the bite,_

_All the girls go shriek,_

_What joy it is to trick and fright,_

_Those that scream 'eek'._

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Lory has plan,_

_Oh, what scary love possessed eyes,_

_All the idols ran._

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Lory has a plan_

_Oh, what scary love possessed eyes_

_All the idols ran._

_An audition or three ago,_

_The Love Me pair was cursed,_

_To do odd jobs to act_

_While all the people laughed_

_Sawara held onto his head_

_Praying all goes well_

_Unknown to them Yashiro proposed Ren wed,_

_Receiving firm denial._

_Oh, jingle bells, jingles bells,_

_Lory has a plan,_

_Oh, what scary love possessed eyes,_

_All the idols ran._

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Lory has a plan,_

_Oh, what scary love possessed eyes,_

_All the idols ran._

_**On the Third Day of Christmas Yashiro gave to me…**_

_**Three Broken Phones**_

The car was full of unspoken tenseness. Ren opened the door, but did not move to get up. Yashiro had kept his mouth shut for fear of the dark aura radiating around Ren. Neither spoke of the occurrence at LME earlier, or the fact that Ren was still phoneless. Yashiro sighed and opened his door, getting out of the car. Ren followed his actions. They took the backstairs, as usual, to get to the dressing room. Ren quickly changed into his costume, before the makeup artist came to touch up his makeup. When the makeup artist came by they shook, but managed to get the makeup done after a few slip ups. Ren prowled out to the set as soon as the makeup artist finished, leaving Yashiro to calm the fretful woman.

The set gradually became silent as Ren walked out standing behind the director, who was sweating profusely at the dark aura lurking behind him. Nervous chatter picked up after a couple minutes. Soon after it was time for the dark monologue piece of the mercenary character Ren was playing. Ren lazily sauntered under the lights lighting a cigarette sitting hauntingly in a lone chair. The director called action. Brrring. Brrrrnnng. Brrrrrnnnng. Click. Ren picked up the phone, starting the six minute dialogue that revealed the killer, soulless persona of the character. Yashiro was regretting Ren playing this character that held a gun after the morning's events, even if it was only a toy. From the expressions of the other people on set, they were regretting it also. Especially, when five rounds went into the phone. One of the producers approached Yashiro between cuts. He was sweating.

"Yashiro-san, what's wrong with Ts- _**him**_?"

They both watched the actors who be acting with Ren in the next scene lean back as far as they could and still be on set.

"Oh _**him.**_ He's having relationship issues. His girlfriend ran away from him today because he was pulling the same aura."

The producer sweat dropped.

"Poor dear, I can't blame her."

_If you only knew, if you only knew._

_**On the Fourth Day of Christmas Maria gave to me….**_

_**Four Wax Dolls**_

Lory beamed, overjoyed. He had got ahead in his Christmas list for the LME employees, and finished the reports Sawara sent him about the Love Me duo's 'research'. As he had gotten up to stretch, he looked at the clock and realized this was the time Maria generally wrote to his 'workaholic' son, he grimaced, who had taught the boy that kind of lifestyle. Really, he'd never get the boy's seriousness. Anyhow, Lory decided he would pop in on the emailing session, and whisk his adorable granddaughter off and read her a classic princess story, before tucking her in. As he reached the computer room, the maid informed him that Maria had already gone to her room for the evening. He contemplated for a moment, then headed to her room, hoping to catch her before she fell asleep.

As he neared her room he began to step more quietly and slowly, so she wouldn't hear him. He grasped the handle of the door, listening. He didn't hear any noise, so he slowly pressed the door forward and peeked in through a crack. His face fell. Tears brimmed in the corner of his eyes. Where had he gone wrong? Why was his adorable, princess like granddaughter burning human shaped candles? Who had swayed her innocent soul? Slowly, he closed the door falling into a fetal position outside the door. A dark, depressed aura enveloped him. She was nine; she should still be playing with dolls and ponies, not playing with dark magic! He poked at the floor a few times. Sigh.

Playing a love sim would help him feel better. Lory gradually uncurled from his position and crawled on all fours to his room. This was it. He was buying Maria a pony for Christmas.

_**On the Fifth Day of Christmas Ren gave to me….**_

_**FIVE GENTLEMANLY SMILES**_

Moko stood pondering. She paced back and forth the length of her apartment. Normally, she didn't like to take Love Me jobs back home with her, but this time it had to be done. It would not be on her head if another President were created, and the President did not need any co-conspirators, he was enough bad enough without help. The problem was she didn't know who she could get to date Yashiro-san. Tsuruga-san was right. A puppy or kitten would not be enough to distract a potential president. She'd checked his records. Yashiro-san didn't have that many friends he was close enough to that they could distract him so that left her with one option: get Yashiro a date.

After Tsuruga-san had left, she'd asked Itsumi-san if she knew anyone who'd been willing to date Yashiro-san. Itsumi-san had just given her an are-you-crazy look. Her face had gone red from blushing so much. She'd actually run out of the room. Moko had just shrugged. And gone to get any research on Yashiro-san she could. Now, the problem she faced was who she would find to date him. Really, she had no idea about asking guys out, it wasn't her fault she'd been raised in an environment where the motto was food over boys! There was nobody she could ask after Itsumi-san ran away, Kyoko was out of the question, she'd overact and give the mission away. Sigh. Why did she have to drive away all the other female employees?! She had no doubt that one of those gossipers could help her.

She gave up on pacing and picked up one of the tapes on her bookshelf, placing it in the VCR. It was an old home filmed tape about one of her client's niece. She plopped down on the floor, observing all the actions and movements of the girl. If only it were this easy to find Yashiro-san a girlfriend. Her body became still. Eyes focused somewhere else. It was that easy for her to find him a girlfriend. Her face went flat and she sweat dropped. Would Yashiro before a brunette or a blonde? Hmmm…..

_**On the Sixth Day of Christmas Kyoko gave to me…..**_

_**Six Kyoko Demons**_

Maria froze. Something had just spoken to her. Told her she was cute.

_Sorry Father, I have to go exorcise a demon right now, or maybe I'll call the Shinto priests over for a séance- I can't decide, but I'll write to you tomorrow again!_

_Love Maria_

..............................

Maria's father sat at his messy desk waiting for Maria's email. He was furious at his father. How dare that lovesick baka not tuck his Maria-chan into bed! He had every intention of calling the man, but knew better than to try before 7:00 in Japan, otherwise his call would likely be screened for love sim games or a sordid love drama. Seriously, he didn't understand how they were related; at least Maria-chan was normal even though she was near him the entire time.

Ping.

And that would be Maria's email. Quickly he opened it scanning it. His reading gradually became slower as he read her response……..

"That's it! I'm calling him until he picks up the phone! How dare he corrupt her healthy, innocent mind!"

_**On the Seventh Day of Christmas Kuu gave to me….**_

_**Seven Acting Lessons**_

Kyoko walked back to her dressing room at the Box R set. Her feet were killing her, but there was no way she could go against Natsumi's personality and show the pain. Nope. Really, she was beginning to develop calluses anyways. It wasn't bad now that she didn't have to run around for President's Christmas celebration, though she had this foreboding feeling about Valentine's Day. In fact, she thought Sawara-san said something about having her look over paperwork that evening, so she wouldn't be on her feet to long. Feeling good she pushed open the door to her dressing room. Her jaw dropped. Three white roses stood in an ornate glass vase with a gold letter tied with silver ribbon. Disbelieving, she staggered forth. Her fingers faltered as they daintily grasped the envelope reading Kyoko in beautiful styled Kanji, English cursive penned below. Hesitating a moment she carefully opened the letter taking out an expensive piece of parchment.

_Dearest Kyoko-chan, _

_I am a big fan of yours, and appreciate your talent. It is always a joy to see great model showcasing her talent to others. Honestly, I don't think any of the models I know could have acted Natsumi nearly as well as you did. I'll admit I thought you did a frightful Mio as well. I can't imagine what acting with Tsuruga-san was like, but I bet it was healthy test of your acting ability. I am sincerely jealous that you have such an upstanding, talented sempai as him, but then again I had my own too! Most definitely, I will keep watching your career span out, and hope in the future we will have the chance to meet._

_Yours truly,_

_J._

_P.S.- Kuu tells me to thank you for the desserts, they were delicious as he expected!_

Who was J? and how did they know Kuu? Well, as long as J was acquainted with Kuu, Kyoko assumed it was alright, no one dangerous. That made her giddy. From the way J. wrote, Kyoko suspected she was a beautiful rich lady! Possible royalty! She couldn't wait until they met!

_**On the Eighth Day of Christmas Sawara gave to me….**_

_**Eight Love Me jobs**_

"So did she crack?"

"No"

"Try again tomorrow, I want to know what the boy asked for."

"Boy, sir? He's twenty-one…"

"So, he's still inexperienced in the important manners of the world."

Sigh.

"Fine. I will try to get her tell me again…"

"Great. I look forward to it."

Click.

Sawara sighed. What is President's obsession with Tsuruga-san? No. I'd rather not know. Nothing good could come of knowing. If only Kotonami-san would tell him, so President would leave him alone. Sighing, he looked towards the corner of his desk. There sat two lifelike miniatures, black shoes and a candle. He might as well pull out the wrapping paper. Would it be bad if he lit the candle early? Good fortune may be the only thing to help him survive the next year. The company exhausted him sometimes.

_**On the Ninth Day of Taisho gave to me….**_

_**Nine Stern Glares**_

Yashiro chuckled darkly to himself. It had taken him three days of sneaking around the offices but he'd finally managed to find Kyoko's address. Now he could begin plotting his master plan to get Ren and Kyoko together. Hehehe. This would be an excellent method for scouting Kyoko's hobbies and interests. All the better to help his clueless actor get closer to her. Snort. Ren had already proven he'd need all the help he could get. Yashiro had a nagging feeling that he was missing something. Why did the address seem familiar to him? Oh well. He shrugged. Time to 'observe' Kyoko's surroundings. If he was lucky, he'd find something to make Ren jealous. Hehehe. He picked up his pace, plots racing in his mind. As soon as he turned the corner to the street indicated on his slip of paper, he noticed the increase in people on the street. Now that he thought about this street was a popular restaurant and shopping area, why would Kyoko live here? Bewildered, he looked for the building 'Darumaya'. After four minutes, he spotted it on the other side of the street. After crossing, he stared at the window for several moments unsure if he had written the directions correctly. Finally, he decided to enter the restaurant. It was old-fashioned. He blinked for a moment, before taking a seat at a table. Yashiro resolved to stay and see what happened before deeming the entire operation a failure.

"Yashiro-san. What are you doing here?"

Yashiro glanced up to see Kyoko.

"Ummm…I came to eat here; you know how I like old-fashioned things. Do you work here?"

Kyoko patted the back of her head.

"Uh, sometimes. Is there something you would like?"

Yashiro was surprised; he hadn't had time to consider what he might like.

"Some green tea and the house special."

"Okay. Taisho is already cooking that so it should be out in few minutes. I'll go get your tea."

"Alright."

Yashiro beamed at her glowing face. Twiddling his thumbs waiting for her to return. This was very valuable information. Soon she came back tea pot in hand.

"Here you go Yashiro-san. Sorry, for earlier, I was just surprised Tsuruga-san wasn't with you."

"That's alright Kyoko-chan; I guess I am usually with him. I admit that I was really surprised you were a waitress here."

Yashiro laughed not really lying.

"Though your uniform here is an improvement on the one at work. Too bad you couldn't wear a similar outfit at LME."

Kyoko sighed letting her tray go flat against her apron. She nodded, one hand holding her cheek. While Yashiro's smile fell as a shadow loomed behind her.

Slam.

Taisho firmly placed the special on the table, glaring sinisterly at Yashiro who pressed his back as far against the counter as possible. Kyoko looked at the scene in horror.

"Your lunch is ready."

Taisho gave one last firm glare before turning around and walking behind the front counter. Kyoko chuckled- weakly.

"Sorry about that Yashiro-san, Taisho is overprotective of me. I better go wait on the other customers."

Yashiro watched her walk away anxiously. He had not been expecting that, not in the least. Poor Ren, one more obstacle in his and Kyoko's relationship. Snort. The bastard would probably treat it like a godsend. The baka.

_**On the Tenth Day of Christmas Ogata gave to me….**_

_**Ten NG's**_

Hiroaki sat back down next to Asami-chan. Hirotaka couldn't be happier. His two favorite pupils eating dinner with him. Too many things to tease, so little time. Now, where to start…

"So…Hiroaki, when do you plan to propose to Asami-chan? Your mother and I want grandchildren to spoil."

Nothing sweeter than the tantalizing taste of chaos. He smirked to himself, but outwardly kept a deadly serious expression. Asami-chan choked on her wine, glaring at him. Hiroaki just blushed.

"Otou-san!"

Hirotaka glanced between the two of them.

"Your right that was wrong of me." He regarded Asami-chan. "Asami-chan, when do you plan to propose?"

More glaring and spluttering. How cute!

"I understand if you don't want to do it now, I mean you have a career to worry about, so we're fine with waiting a few more years."

Uh oh. She was blushing an unbecoming scarlet.

"Otou-san! How many times do Asami and I need to tell you, we aren't dating!"

One dost protest too much. Time for the puppy eyes.

"But why not? When you were five, you always said that you'd grow up and marry Asami-chan. I recall Asami-chan saying Hiroaki would be her prince charming, and that she would never accept anything less."

Hirotaka squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the cold, wet sensation splash him. Asami-chan had dumped her wine on him. He faltered for a napkin, wiping the liquid from his eyes. Hiroaki was looking nervously between the two of them. Asami-chan was perfectly posed, arms crossed and legs crossed.

"Just for that, you will be paying for dinner tonight, Hirotaka-baka. Order whatever you would like Hiroaki."

Hiroaki sweat dropped. Hirotaka grinned. He couldn't ask for anyone better for his son. Then again, he did love a feisty woman.

_**On the Eleventh Day of Christmas Bo gave to me….**_

_**Eleven Juicy Secrets**_

Sawara sighed. Christmas had been over for three days, and President had been creeping around the offices. If that wasn't bad enough, for once, President had been acting serious. He'd looked over all their paperwork, and watched a few discussions between the agents and stars. President always knew what was occurring in their offices, but he rarely felt the need to walk around and prove his authority to them. Actually, all the office workers secretly loved to come and work at late at night instead of in the day, since a manger a few years ago lit it slip at a bar that the President played love sim games in the evenings, and would screen any calls while he was playing them. At first, the employees were miffed at the President's irresponsibility, but then they learned to use it to their advantage. Now when any of them had a proposition they knew they would be required to inform the President of, but were afraid of his reaction to it, they called him at a time when he would most likely be playing the game. It was a good system, the President eventually became aware of the actions that had been taken, but it was too late for him to add any of his 'drama' to it.

At least that was until three days ago. Now the President was there for all the decision making processes, resulting in three terrified idols and a few confounded managers. They had no idea what they had been subjected to yet. Now the President was approaching him. Sigh.

"Sawara-san, how is everything going?"

"Fine, as it was yesterday, President."

The President nodded at that. It was silent as Sawara continued with his work while the President shifted his gaze about. When the President hadn't moved from his spot, Sawara decided he'd had enough.

"President, why exactly have you been roaming about the offices for the last three days, inspecting everyone's work?"

The President gave him a look.

"Isn't that my job as president of the company, Sawara-san?"

Sawara gave him the look back.

"You know that isn't what I mean. It's just that normally you would be off somewhere else, doing something with the idols, taking meetings, or some other business."

The President continued with giving him the look.

"You don't feel as though I have been lacking in my attention to the offices…lately?"

Sawara had a sneaking suspicion about this.

"How so?"

"By attending parties, going to sets, watching rehearsals, spending time with Maria…just not paying attention because of _hobbies_, that sort of stuff."

Sawara froze. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing at his migraine. The childlike curious gaze of the President bored into his back.

"If you mean do we think you're neglecting us because you're playing Love Sims, we don't mind really. Actually, having you watch over our backs makes us more apprehensive."

The President just gaped at him.

"Yes. We know about the videogames. No. It does not bother us. If we really need your input we insist it's an emergency. So please, go home and play the video games, we'll take care of the office work.

He open his eyes to stare at the President's teary brimmed eyes radiating thanks, before the President dashed out of the office and Sawara resumed tending to his migraine.

_**On the Twelfth Day of Christmas Moko gave to me….**_

_**Twelve Family Members**_

The children all sat gnawing on candy canes seriously. Moko's second eldest brother let out a shout when he saw the meat in the fridge. Moko's oldest siblings just stared at the scene amazed. She smiled at her husband's confused expression. Her mother-in-law noticed.

"Do you know what happened, Amaya-chan?"

I gave her an even brighter smile, nodding.

"So who did it?"

I couldn't help giggling as the adults turned their attention to me.

"Santa visited us last night."

They all gave me bewildered looks, as I began to chuckle. I reached to pull something from the pocket of my dress.

"Santa in the red suit, Santa?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it red. 'Bright pink' might be a better way to describe it."

To her further bafflement I placed a photo in her hand. Her eyes grew wide before she broke into a fit of laughs. Everyone else leaned over her shoulder to get a better look before the joined her. Kanae only told me I couldn't tell them, it isn't my fault I thought it was too cute a scene not to take a picture of her in the sleigh.

"Who ever knew Santa was so grouchy?'

* * *

_How exactly did Kyoko get Shoko's phone number, hmmmm? Maria's father thinking Maria is innocent?! Does Yashiro like blondes or brunettes? Who is the mysterious J? Will Sawara survive the Takarada curse? Kyoko, a stalker!_

Since I started the first chapter, I've had a quirky part that just never seemed to fit in with the actual story, so I decided to add a last chapter dedicated entirely to those miscellaneous parts, at the instigation of **MiyabitaYozora**. I had a lot of fun with it; there are even some more pieces that I didn't include in this final chapter. Maybe I'll add them later, but in the meantime this is the end of the 12 Showbiz Days of Christmas.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

False Sourires


End file.
